ROD III: The Return of Selina
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: Seq.-RODII A new girl named Serafina has appeared on the scene and has the Millennium Bracelet. What will happen to Yugi and the gang once Selina takes over Serafina's body? Complete
1. Enter Serafina

A/N- HI MINNA! **waves enthusiastically **I'm BAAAACK!  
  
**crickets chirp  
  
**Um...yes...sorry about the long delay...rather busy with things (mostly school...ick!) and didn't have time to write...besides it took me forever to come up with a plot for this story as some of you may have noticed.  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoy this new one! Please Read and Review (R/R)!

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Serafina

* * *

"Hello there, young lady," called a deep, resounding voice from out of the darkness of the nearby alley.  
  
Serafina paused upon hearing the voice, debating whether to find out if she should run or stay to see what the person wanted. Her panicking mind screamed for her to run as she started to feel suffocated from the shadows that reached out for her in an attempt to catch her...and hold her in place.  
  
"Don't be scared, young one," said a man with midnight, black hair and wrinkles all over his wizened face. He was heavily adorned with jewelry and flashy garments that seemed a bit "tacky" when thrown together the way this man had done.  
  
"What do you want, sir?" Serafina asked, trying to put as much confidence into her voice as she could with her limbs shaking as badly as they were.  
  
"It's just that you look so much like my daughter that just left me. You could almost be her twin; you look so much alike. She happened to leave behind this bracelet and since I no longer have any use for it, I thought I'd pass it along.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Serafina stammered, "I...uh...um," before the golden trinket was pressed into her hands and the old man drifted off into the darkened alley, swallowed up by the shadows.  
  
Serafina just stood on the side of the street, stunned, at a loss for words. When she was finally able to gather what little semblance of calm was left to her, she continued walking the way she had been as if it was a common occurrence for old men to hand golden bracelets to girls in the middle of a crowded street.  
  
She did not stop walking until she a small suburb, in which she went to the nearest house on the right and entered it before collapsing on her living room sofa with a weary sigh.  
  
"This place is so weird...and different from where I lived before. I just wish things would go back to the way they used to be," she said sadly to herself.  
  
After propping her feet up on the arm of the couch, Serafina took out the bracelet she had been given and inspected it as she turned it over gingerly in her hands.  
  
"Hm..." she murmured every few seconds as she looked at the piece of expensive jewelry she had just been handed by a complete stranger. The bracelet was covered in gold and looked as if it had come right out of Egypt with the eye symbol in the direct center of it and fancy hieroglyphs all around the eye.  
  
Serafina shrugged to herself, thinking the man might just be generous instead of having an ulterior motive, and slipped the bracelet onto her petite wrist.  
  
As soon as the gold was around her arm it seemed to shrink in size so that it was clasped tightly around her. Serafina's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in amazement as she tried to loosen the bangle from where it rested; it did not comply with her wishes and remained stubbornly where it was.  
  
Light flashed from the armlet and a look of pure malice and contempt replaced the confused expression on Serafina's face and she whispered into the empty room, "I'm back Yugi Mutou and this time you're going to get what's coming to you," followed by sharp, high evil laughter.  
  
Serafina shook her head violently and looked into the mirror on the opposite wall of the room and said in a somewhat hushed voice, "Woah, I hope nothing like that happens tomorrow for my first day of school here. I'm sure I'll have enough people calling me a freak as it is."

* * *

"...and I attack you with my Dark Magician, which takes your life points down to zero. Sorry, Joey, but I win again."  
  
"I don't see how you do it, Yug! Nobody can beat you! I had you trapped and then you just turned it around on me. You _ALWAYS _do that and I just can't figure out how!"  
  
"It's the heart of the cards, Joey...besides, I have had a lot more experience playing than you have. You just need to practice some more and soon you'll be able to beat me."  
  
"I don't think so...No one can beat you, Yug!"  
  
"That's exactly the kind of attitude that will make you lose, Joey. You need to believe in yourself and tell yourself that you can win, no matter what-"  
  
"Alright, alright! Settle down class and we'll get started. I have a few announcements and an introduction to attend to after all. First off, even though this is only the first month back at school I expect you all to be getting started on your midterm projects to be handed in on the day of your test. Next, I'm sure all of you have noticed that Kerri Sohalia has been absent for the past few weeks-"  
  
"Hmm...I wonder why that is, huh, Yug?" Joey leaned over across his desk to whisper to Yugi.  
  
"I received a call from her guardian last night to say that she transferred back to her previous school and will no longer be attending Domino High with us any longer."  
  
"What a shame. If I never see Selina ever again, it will be too soon-"  
  
"Joseph Wheeler!"  
  
The tall blond jerked dramatically and quickly responded with a, "What?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you did not talk while I am talking."  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Right, now. I'd like to introduce you to another new student. She has just moved here from America and speaks mainly English. I would appreciate it if all of you would be kind enough to lend her a hand when she needs it. Allow me to present to you, Miss Serafina Moon."  
  
Immediately following this speech a teenage girl entered. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan gasped simultaneously at her appearance. She had brown hair with natural blonde highlights, an orange tan complexion, and light blue- ish gray eyes. Her face was heart-shaped and she had a petite, slim figure; in short, she looked exactly like a sweeter version of Selina.  
  
Joey and Tristan shared a look and both of their expressions darkened, Tea's face looked confused, and Yugi looked pensive.  
  
/Yami!/  
  
What is it, hikari?  
  
/That girl...look! She looks just like Selina! But how could Selina get out?! I thought we trapped her in the Millennium Bracelet!/  
  
Wait a minute, Yugi. Calm down, I'll scan her.  
  
/Well?/  
  
...  
  
/Yami!/  
  
Don't worry, Yugi. It's not Selina. This girl may look like Selina, but that is not her. She doesn't have the same ambient energy that Selina did. Although there was something odd about the way she feels. I don't think she means any harm, but you should be careful around her.  
  
/Alright./  
  
"I'd like for all of you to say hello and make your new classmate more comfortable."  
  
"Hello, Serafina!" the class chorused together, excluding the small group of duelists.  
  
"Konnichiwa," Serafina replied confidently. The teacher looked at Serafina in amazement and Serafina answered his unspoken question. "My mother has taught me Japanese ever since I was young. I speak both Japanese and English so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
The teacher looked surprised but decided not to comment, he just said, "Well, then, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"  
  
"Well, I was born here in Japan, but then my parents got a divorce and my mother moved with me to America where I've been living until recently. My mother died in the middle of the summer and I came back here to live with my grandparents. Now I'm here with all of you and I hope to make some very good friends during my stay," at this Serafina smiled at all of the students looking at her.  
  
"Well, it seems we won't need to worry too much about you, now will we? You may take the empty seat at the back of the room that was occupied by our former transfer student."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serafina sat down in the unoccupied chair placed next to Yugi. After taking out utensils needed for the class, Serafina looked up to find four sets of eyes staring at her. She seemed taken aback by all the attention, especially when she noticed most of the stares seemed to be unfriendly in nature.  
  
Deciding to act unaffected, Serafina stretched out her right arm to shake the closest hand to her. This caused the hem of her sleeve to come up, revealing the strange bracelet that had attached itself to her arm.  
  
The four looked at the bracelet warily and the two biggest boy's faces darkened further. The one closest to her though, gave her a big smile and shook her hand.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mutou," the boy whispered.  
  
Serafina smiled back pleasantly and did her best to look inoffensive. "It's nice to meet you too, I hope we can become good friends!"  
  
"Me too," he said before turning back to the teacher who had finally started the lesson.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing trusting her like that!? It's Selina, she's just hiding behind an innocent face again!"  
  
"Think, Joey. Selina is smarter than that. She hid behind the face of Kerri last time, she wouldn't do it with her own face when we all know what she looks like."  
  
"But she was wearing the Millennium Bracelet!"  
  
"I know, Joey, but that also brings up some interesting questions. How could Selina have gotten out of the Millennium Bracelet if she's a spirit now?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! She wasn't supposed to get out of the Shadow Realm the first time you put her there either, but it happened. Maybe this is the same thing."  
  
"No, Joey. Remember, Bakura can get out of the Shadow Realm too, but he hasn't gotten out of the ring. He's trapped inside of it unless, he's taking over Ryou's body or he is manifested in his spirit form and even then you can tell that he's not like a normal person. My opinion is this Serafina girl is a hikari like me. After all, we did make Selina into a yami when we placed her within the Millennium Bracelet; that means she is able to have a hikari that will be the wielder of the Millennium Bracelet and Selina will probably be able to take control of Serafina."  
  
"I won't trust her until I see it for myself."  
  
"I'm with Joey," Tristan put in. "Selina has been able to trick us before, I'm not about to start trusting her double, especially if she's wearing the Millennium Bracelet. There's just too much at risk."  
  
"Well, I see both side of this guys and I think it's only fair that we give her a chance, besides, what Yugi says really makes sense. She's been really nice so far and surely Selina wouldn't try to hide behind her own face. Although, I do think we should be careful around her. I mean, after all, if she really _IS _Selina's hikari, she's still wearing the Millennium Bracelet and that means that Selina might be able to take over her at any moment," Tea informed them all.  
  
"Yeah, Yug. I don't want you around her unless one of use is with you, got it?"  
  
"Joey, might I remind you that in the event that Serafina is taken over by Selina there is nothing you can do about it except get sent to the Shadow Realm since you have no magic to defend yourself with?"  
  
Joey looked abashed at this, but continued on with his tirade. "Still, I don't want you going off on your own and especially with this Serafina Moon. I'm stick'n to ya now pal and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"I figured as much. Just please try to keep an open mind, Joey. If this girl really is just Selina's hikari then I don't want you to ruin a friendship we might have with her."  
  
"Why would you want to be friends with her if she was Selina's hikari?!"  
  
"The same reason that I'm friends with Ryou. Even though Bakura likes to take control of him and try to steal my puzzle, Ryou is still nice and everyone needs friends. Serafina seems like a really friendly person and I don't want you to mess this up, Joey. Besides, I have a feeling that the relationship between Selina and Serafina, if they are yami and hikari, is going to be much more like the relationship between Ryou and Bakura than the one Yami and I have. She'll need someone who understands...hm...maybe I should try to get Ryou to talk to her."  
  
"I don't know if that will work, Yugi," Tristan said, looking into the distance as they walked home.  
  
"Why not, Tristan?" asked Tea.  
  
"Well, Bakura's kinda upset about Selina taking his ring and eye from him and I seriously doubt he'd be letting Ryou get close to this girl either. With everything that's gone on lately, little miss Serafina Moon is going to find it difficult to make friends this year."  
  
"Exactly!" Yugi exclaimed, startling everyone so they jumped. "That's why we need to be friends with her! Because no one else will."  
  
"Yug, sometimes you are just far too selfless and trusting for your own good."  
  
"I know...otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, if you remember how we became friends, Joey."  
  
Joey flinched and nodded, "You're right, Yugi. I won't say anything mean to her, but I'm not making any promises. I don't trust her, but for your sake, I'll try to be nice to her."  
  
"Thanks, Joey."  
  
"No problem, Yug, but the moment she does something to hurt either you or someone else the deal's off and she'll be getting it from me."  
  
Yugi merely sighed and continued walking home, followed by his three companions. None of them noticed the shadow hiding in the alleyway, watching them with bright bluish gray eyes.  
  
'Excellent. They're going to trust us for the moment. This is perfect. Now all I need to do is set things up so that once they are caught, there is no way out.' Selina smirked at this thought before it quickly turned into a frown.  
  
'Although how they figured out Serafina is a hikari so quickly is lost on me. Maybe Yami had something to do with that. I'll make sure he and his brat of a charge pays for foiling my plans. They will regret the day they sealed _ME _in a Millennium Item. Everything is moving smoothly according to my plans...' with that last thought, Selina relinquished her hold upon Serafina and shrunk back into the shadows of the Millennium Bracelet.  
  
"Wha-what's going on here?" Serafina thought aloud as she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "How on earth did I get to be all the way out here?"  
  
Shrugging it off, Serafina started walking looking for a familiar landmark to help her return home.  
  
A/N- Well, what do you think? Thoughts, questions, and comments are all welcome. Feel free to give me any helpful hints about writing that you think I need. Don't worry about writer's block for this story...it shouldn't be much of a problem since I finally have the plot all figured out. Although, there are a few things that I need to change or clarify about the previous stories...for instance:  
  
Yamal- Selina's dad- is not going to be Selina's real father. I know I said something like that in ROD II but when I began this plot I forgot about him being her father...so he is just going to be her adopted father. This will all make sense later on in the plot...I hope. Well, I hope you like it and will continue to read it!  
  
Ja ne! SerafinaMoon 

PS: This quick-edit-feature-thing is really cool! I think I can finally get bold and italics now with this! Cool!

Selina: You're so easily amused...

Serafina: I know!


	2. Meetings and Suspicions

A/N- Sorry for being gone for so long again, guys! I really didn't mean to. First week I got grounded, second week I went on a mission trip to Costa Rica (SO COOL!), third week I got horribly sick, fourth week I went to Awana Camp, and the fifth week was spent in Florida on another vacation!! It was a lot of fun, but this is getting ridiculous! I haven't slept in my own bed more than four times in the past three and a half weeks!  
  
Well, I'm back (and once again trying to catch up on things...as always) I'm sorry if my writing is not as good as it was before in my last chapter, but after being gone so long, I'm afraid I might have lost my touch, but I will definitely try my best!  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience with me!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I'm glad you're glad that I got it out! Please don't kill me for not updating soon like you asked. I've already explained why though so I hope you understand.  
  
hobbit13: Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me coming from you. After all, you're practically my beta! I thank you for reviewing and for helping me write better by pointing out my mistakes with constructive criticism! You're the best! Yay! Sugar! (bounces around the room) I'm actually basing Serafina (kind of) off me and I'd know I'd be naïve/dumb enough to actually take something a stranger was giving me...I'm an idiot, I know. The only differences are in personality, I'm splitting it between Serafina and Selina and I'm adding and subtracting a few mannerisms of mine to/from them. Thank you so much and here's a brand new chapter for you to critique. Enjoy!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: SV!!! Yeah, I know, I've been SO BUSY lately! The days and hours and weeks are just going by so fast and I can't keep up! Thanks a lot and here's the new chapter you've been waiting so anxiously for!  
  
Subieko: No, Selina doesn't have an Ancient Egyptian past. You are going to learn of her past in this story (hopefully, if I can convey it right anyways) and how she knows Bakura from before she was put into the Shadow Realm from my last story. Actually that new style for mindlink wasn't right. I was trying to do it the regular way, but with the changes that were made to FF.N it wouldn't let me do it the old way...I'm trying it again and hopefully it will work for this chap, but if not you know what went wrong. Yeah, I miss those beautiful little stars too that have disappeared thanks to QuickEdit. We can't make faces hardly Nemore like we used to either.  
  
Hazel-Beka: Schoolwork, track, Finals, Gateways, ACT test, and just my life got in the way and made me take so long to put up the first chapter...not to mention I had to work out the plot so it didn't have too many holes in it. As for what took me so long this time, look at my A/N. Thanks Hazel! Your stories are great and now I have to go read them and catch up again! ACK! Everyone is going to hate me for just leaving them again! And the rest of my summer is going to busy also!  
  
Nicky: Well, it should remind you of that cuz that's where I got it from! (smiles) Yeah, I'm have a good BUSY summer so far as you will see if you read my A/N! Yes, I am VERY glad you don't have a yami. I would hate to see how she acted with all the sugar she would get around you...you can be pretty evil, you know. (mumbles: scarring me for life all the time...)  
  
Una: Hey, so good to talk to you again! I've missed you and all of my other cyber buddies while I've been busy! Yup! That's what I look like! Thanks! Talk to ya lata!

* * *

Chapter 2- Meetings and Suspicions

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early with birds chirping to each other, merrily singing their songs, the blue sky blushing with radiance as the sun rose to greet the clouds over Domino City.  
  
As Serafina passed through the park on her way to school in the early morning, she watched the beautiful flowers waving a welcome to her in the wind, swaying together in mixtures of color.  
  
A fountain trickled tranquilly nearby in the idyllic scenery of the extravagant park, conflicting with the complex swirl of thoughts swirling within Serafina's mind.  
  
Her contradictory feelings were beginning to give her a headache. On the one hand Serafina was happy to be staying with her grandparents, finally seeing the place where she had been born, being able to be away from her home for a little while.  
  
On the other hand of course, Serafina desperately missed her mother. They had always been close (after all, they were all each other had!) and now she was gone and Serafina felt there was no longer anyone she could confide in.  
  
There was also the matter of the inhabitants of Domino, especially at the high school as she saw them the most. The majority of students just ignored her for the most part, already formed into clicks and small social groups.  
  
The only students at the school that paid any sort of attention to her were the older kids and a group of four friends in her homeroom class. The older kids, mainly Seniors and Juniors only heeded Serafina when they could catch her alone and bully her since she was the new student. She mostly avoided their notice, but there had been a few close calls when she had caught their attention and the results had nearly been disastrous.  
  
This reminded Serafina about the other group of students that had noticed her. A group of four, Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, and Joey Wheeler. This group seemed to be divided on their decisions about her. Yugi and Tea were willing enough to offer their friendship to Serafina, obviously, but Tristan and Joey only spoke to her when they had to and whenever they looked at her, it was with a fierce glare ingrained in their expression.  
  
Serafina wonder what she had done, or maybe said that could warrant this reaction from people she had never even met before. It was simply odd, just like the strange blackouts Serafina had been having lately.  
  
One minute she would be putting her books away in her locker, ready to return to her grandparents' house, and the next she would be standing, shrouded in the shadows of an unfamiliar alleyway, completely and hopelessly lost.  
  
Serafina sighed deeply and returned to the present as she approached the school courtyard. It was no use dwelling on something that simply could not be explained.  
  
As she made her way towards the school, Serafina looked around for familiar faces in the small groups that had collected outside, waiting for the bell to ring. Deciding to make her way over to a somewhat secluded spot instead of staying in the middle of the swarm, Serafina cut her way through the students over to a small picnic area under a tree.  
  
Sighing with relief, Serafina sat down on the small bench and looked around. She sniffed in amusement when she saw who just happened to be heading towards her—Yugi and company.  
  
'Of course, I was thinking about them so they just happen to arrive...' were the ironic thoughts of Serafina as she waited on the group to come over.  
  
"...See, she was spying on us! How else would she know where we meet in the mornings-" the accompanying blond told his two brunette friends.  
  
"Shut up, or she'll hear you!" cut in the brown-headed female.  
  
Serafina raised her eyebrows before her expression became neutral once more.  
  
"Hey, Serafina!" Yugi called cheerfully, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us after school and hang out...I mean, we could show you around some, if you wanted."  
  
Serafina looked over at Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Joey and Tristan were looking murderously at Yugi until Tea, whose expression was unreadable, whispered something to them and they became positively giddy with glee.  
  
'Those three are up to something...and I doubt that whatever it is will do me any good.'  
  
"That's ok, Yugi. I've still got some unpacking to do at my grandparents' house, maybe later."  
  
Yugi's features fell and his companions seemed a little put out and Serafina doubted it was disappointment that she could not come and spend some time with them. On the contrary, this action simply proved her theories correct—only Yugi was innocent out of this group.  
  
'Well, maybe Tea was trustworthy,' Serafina thought, 'but she does seem to be the one with all the plans and I do not intend to be involved in any machinations they happen to come up with.'  
  
Mind made up and resolve strengthened, Serafina stood resolute.  
  
Joey and the others looked like they were about to argue the point and try to talk Serafina into coming, but just then the bell rang and without further adu, Serafina picked up her backpack and marched into the school.  
  
"Well, that went well," said Joey despondently.

* * *

Serafina stepped into her first period classroom, followed by the rest of the students in the class. Taking her seat, Serafina looked up at the board behind the teacher's desk to see what schoolwork the students were being allotted that day.  
  
After taking out the mandatory utensils—pencil and paper—Serafina felt the small hairs on the back of her neck prick up and an odd tingling feeling encompassing her body...somebody was watching her.  
  
Carefully looking around the room, Serafina spotted the figure. Joey Wheeler, from two desks over, was starring at her unabashed. Serafina's eyebrows rose in a questioning manner as she starred back at the blond. (Living in America had taught her that if someone was starring at you and you starred back, they would usually look away...)  
  
This appeared not to be the case this time. Even with Serafina looking at Joey head on, his gaze was still point blank, stuck on her. When she figured out that Joey was not going to redirect his focus, Serafina asked, "Is there something you want?"  
  
"No," replied Joey, finally looking away.  
  
Serafina rolled her eyes and turned back to her work, thus starting her morning. The tall, blond's behavior seemed to be applied to the rest of the day as well; every time Serafina got that prickly feeling of being watched, she would look over and see Joey Wheeler gawking brazenly back (Doesn't he ever take notes?) in every class he shared with her. The only relief came in her computer class, which none of Yugi's gang seemed to be enrolled in.  
  
But then it was off to the last class of the day...Geometry. After, once again, unpacking paper and pencil, she felt it...the prickle. Looking over, Serafina saw that the gaze was back.  
  
Irritation rising, Serafina glared back at him and forced out with barely suppressed anger, "Would you quit staring at me already?! Look, I can't concentrate with you doing that and it's getting on my nerves, now stop it!"  
  
He looked taken aback by this display and quickly diverted his gaze, only glancing back once or twice in Serafina's direction to her chagrin.

* * *

Joey could not wait for the end of the school day to be over so he could spy on the Selina look-alike, Serafina, properly without her knowledge of him doing it. The best he could do during school was watch her do her class work and watch him watch her.  
  
Tristan did not seem to see the need to spy on Serafina during the school day the way Joey felt it was needed.  
  
"Look, man, it's school! What could she possibly do during school with all the teachers and other students watching?"  
  
"It's not like she hasn't tried stuff in public before. You remember the first time, don't you? Before we ever got rid of her, when she was trying to kill Yugi she had those two big thugs snatch him up in a helicopter in the middle of a crowded street. I wouldn't put anything past her; she's clearly dangerous and I'm going to make sure she doesn't get to Yugi no matter what!"  
  
"Joey, man, I know how you feel, trust me, but we can't be so conspicuous of our suspicious or it will set her off and she'll know we're on to her. We have to keep a low profile and watch her from a safe distance, not glare at her openly and practically dare her to try something, alright?"  
  
Joey hesitated momentarily before nodding to show his agreement and Tristan continued.  
  
"Ok, good. Now, we need to get back to Yugi and Tea, they're waiting on us, so stop acting like such a baka and act casual."  
  
Tristan led the way over to Yugi and Tea where they were waiting by their lockers after having put all their school things away.  
  
"Ready to go, Joey, Tristan?" Yugi asked jovially, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and swinging his arms around eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to leave school," Joey informed them, "but not to go home, not yet..."  
  
He trailed off into silence as he watched Serafina snap her locker shut and head out the door, down the steps, and off towards the school gates, not leaving any doubt to the others' minds of what he would rather be doing instead.  
  
Yugi followed his friend's gaze and turned serious, "Joey, look, I know you don't trust her, but could you please stop spying on her? I'm trying to be friends with her, but you guys are driving her away. She keeps avoiding me just because you guys are around. If it's information you want, you could try being nice to her and just ask her once she starts to trust you."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone with her, Yugi. Besides, if it really is Selina going incognito then she'd just lie to you anyway. Actions speak truth, however, and I intend to find out what is going on with her. Until she proves herself trustworthy, I'm not going to put any belief in her."  
  
"By the time you come to that conclusion, you'll have driven her so far away that she won't want to be friends with us anymore."  
  
"So, then that's her problem, not ours. Look, there she goes! Her grandparents' live in the other direction. She's up to something; let's follow her."  
  
Joey sauntered off in a discreet manner, leaving the others to catch up.  
  
Yugi did not want to spy on Serafina, but he was genuinely curious as to what she was up to if she was not going to her grandparents' house to finish unpacking like she said.  
  
"How do you know where she lives, Joey?" Yugi asked his friend as he came up behind him.  
  
"I looked it up in the residence book and checked it out. You can never be too careful, you know?"  
  
The foursome followed the dirty-blonde headed girl around several corners and past several alleys, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them the entire time and never letting her out of their sights.  
  
Once they came into the more congested areas of the city, they had to stay closer to her so they would not loose her. If it had not been for their tailing position, they would never have noticed the signs.  
  
Upon reaching the middle of the city, the darker parts of town, the group noticed that Serafina had picked up another tail. A group of stocky, teenage boys were following her at a much speedier rate and much closer distance.  
  
It seemed as if the American girl would never notice she was being marked, until she unexpectedly sprinted off down the street, dodging obstacles in her path and skiving into an alley.  
  
Yugi groaned. Having been picked on by this exact same group of bullies before he became friends with Joey, Tristan, and Tea and becoming World Champion at Duel Monsters, he knew exactly which alleys to avoid and which to use in a tight spot.  
  
Serafina, having just moved to Domino, could not know that she had just run into an alley with a dead end.  
  
"Come on, guys, we've got to help her."  
  
Yugi did not leave any room for argument before taking off after the group of thugs.

* * *

Serafina walked through the streets of Domino City at a leisurely pace as she viewed her surroundings in awe. Everything was so different here than compared with American culture. Serafina had always loved sightseeing when she was a little girl going on small vacations with her mother and she was no different now.  
  
As Serafina strolled down the road with pleasure, she glanced inside a store at the window display and noticed a gang of tough-looking boys following her and coming up behind her fast.  
  
It could just be a coincidence her mind tried to calm her body as adrenaline coursed through it. Walking just a little further down she saw in another window that they were indeed after her and if she hesitated a second longer they would be upon her before she knew it.  
  
Giving no indication of having noticed her stalkers, Serafina took off running in an unknown direction. It did not really matter as long as she could get away from her pursuers.  
  
Her heart hammering wildly in her chest, Serafina darted down an alleyway between two buildings of business. So intent on loosing the gang of bullies behind her she did not pay close attention to where she was going until it was too late.  
  
Serafina skidded to a stop in front of a solid, brick wall. Her breathing was short and erratic, coming in sharp, ragged gasps as she panted. Realizing her mistake and hoping for enough time to go back, Serafina turned around and took one step forward in the opposite direction back towards the opening to the alley.  
  
There, standing at the entrance were her pursuers. Their silhouettes were framed in the mouth of the alleyway as the sunlight streamed in, making them look like big, blocky shadows converging on her.  
  
"What do you want?" Serafina asked, trying to keep her voice steady to hide the panic she was feeling inside as the goons encircled her.  
  
"Whatever you have to give..." one of them said, leaving the threat hanging over her.  
  
'Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. How do you manage to get yourself into these messes?' Serafina asked herself mentally.  
  
One of the boys lunged at her and before she had a chance to react, she blacked out and in her place stood Selina, Spirit of the Millennium Bracelet.  
  
'This baka of a girl is going to get herself killed before I can even use her, or reveal my secret one.'  
  
Using the telekinetic powers of the Millennium Bracelet, Selina picked up all five boys and slammed them hard into the walls and each other without even moving, knocking them all out.  
  
Knowing that Yugi's group was following her, Selina called upon the Shadow Realm and transported her and Serafina away from the area, back towards the school, leaving the bodies of the unconscious forms around her without a backward glance.

* * *

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan came to a stop in front of an unexpected scene where they had seen Serafina run off to a few short moments ago.  
  
The unconscious forms of the five teenage boys were strewn over the ground, some having slid down the alley wall while others lay near each other as if they had been knocked together.  
  
"Well, there can be no doubt now that we are definitely working with Selina, even if she is Serafina's yami. It's obvious that Selina is just hiding behind Serafina for now. Whatever plans she has she'll be implementing them soon. Everyone needs to stay alert and watch out. Stay away from anything suspicious," Tristan informed his friends who were all looking at the destruction with varying degrees of shock.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yugi as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and the hues of his eyes darkened from brilliant amethyst to shadowed ruby signifying that Yugi had let Yami take over their body.  
  
Yami approached an area in the direct center of the bodies and began working with the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi, I'm afraid to say that it was definitely Selina who did this  
  
/Well, there can't really be any doubt now can there?/  
  
No, there cannot. She used the Millennium Bracelet one these bullies and then some form of Shadow Magic that I am unfamiliar with to transport away from this site. We have to watch out for this Serafina character whenever we are around her. She could relinquish control to Selina at any time and come after you.  
  
Yugi sighed mentally before replying, /Alright, I'll be careful/  
  
Good, I'll leave you control again  
  
/Ok/  
  
The others noticed the subtle change in their friend to notice he was back to being Yugi.  
  
"What's up, Yug?" inquired Joey anxiously.  
  
"Well, Yami confirmed that it was Selina so we need to be careful when we're around Serafina. The sad thing is, I don't even think she knows what's going on yet. I know it took me a while."  
  
"Don't worry, Yug. We'll get to the bottom of this and we won't let anything happen to you in the meantime. Here, let's go get a burger. That will cheer you up. I doubt Serafina or Selina or whoever went to Burger World, do you?"  
  
Yugi perked up and giggled, "Sure, Joey, we'll go to Burger World and get you some food."  
  
The friends left the alley, joking around with each other. Things were back to normal between them for the moment and they wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

'That was too close,' Selina thought to herself as she relented control of the body back over to Serafina. 'If they weren't before, those nitwits are certainly on to me now, especially that blond boy, Joey. I'm going to have to put my plan into action soon or it's never going to work. I'll never gain their trust now so I'd better get things started right away. Good thing I only have a few things left to prepare. It will all be ready by tonight.'  
  
And with that last thought Selina retreated to the back of Serafina's mind, leaving the poor girl lost and confused in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
Looking around, Serafina noticed she was standing back at the entrance to the school courtyard.  
  
"How in the world did I end up back here?" Serafina asked out loud. "This is getting so confusing! I know this wasn't where I was a moment ago. Where did those bullies go? What is going on!?!"  
  
Receiving no answers from the birds that were twittering away above her head, Serafina decided to go home before she blacked out again and ended up somewhere dangerous.  
  
Heading down the street, caught up in her thoughts, Serafina accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have paid attention to where I was going! Please forgive me."  
  
The person she had bumped into turned around slowly, glaring daggers in her direction. He looked odd, she thought idly. He was very pale and had white hair. The only color left to him at all was his eyes, which were a dark, chocolate brown.  
  
"Well, well, well. You must be the new student. I see you're wearing the Millennium Bracelet, Selina."  
  
Serafina looked surprised. Here was a complete stranger calling her by some strange name. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person, my name is Serafina. I have no idea who this Selina person is that you're talking about."  
  
The albino boy snorted, "Of course you don't. You wouldn't have realized it yet. I bet you haven't revealed your presence to her yet; have you Selina? Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do and I can tell you now that it won't work. Everyone knows you're here and no one is going to be falling for any of your tricks. Stay away from Ryou; I won't let you get to him or the other Millennium Items. You just keep the powers of your Millennium Bracelet to yourself."  
  
With that, the boy walked off, not once looking back as he disappeared into the nearby shadows of the buildings.  
  
Serafina was more confused than she had ever been before. It seemed that she looked like someone all these people around her hated and that she was in possession of some weird bracelet they feared. Serafina had no idea what was going on, but she promised herself she would figure it out if it was the last thing she did.  
  
In the back of her mind, dormant, Selina brooded to herself. 'Don't think you can scare me away that easily, Bakura. I've known you since we were young; we used to be friends. Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You want the Millennium Items just as much as I do and for the same reason...to rule the world...to be powerful and strong so that you can never be looked down upon again.  
  
'Of course, we each have different goals in mind once that is accomplished...You plan to take down the Pharaoh because of something that happened millenniums ago, while I want revenge for those who mocked me...bullied me, made my life miserable just because I was different...because I didn't have a mother and because I was smarter than all of them. The only way I'll earn the respect I deserve is to gather all the Millennium Items together and rule the world. Then no one will be able to look down on my again.  
  
'Before I do that, however, I need to take care of Yugi and his friends and get his Millennium Puzzle.'

* * *

A/N- Wow, that took forever to write! 3,687 words. I hope I didn't bore you guys, but after my long absence you guys needed a long chapter to make up for it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? What do I need to improve on? Comments please!


	3. Ensnared by Shadows

A/N- (Dodges fruit and vegetables thrown at the author for taking so long to update) I'm SORRY! Really, really, really...etc. SORRY! I wasn't really planning on taking so long! I didn't do it on purpose, it just got sidetracked every time I tried to update. I have literally only been able to write at intervals of a few minutes before I'm called off to something else! I've spent just about every spare minute of my time working on this to get it out to you, but something always had to get in the way. Anyways...

Thanks be to all of ye that waited for me! (snickerfit)

Selina: You are a dork.

Serafina: Why thank you. I do go a little loopy whenever school starts.

Selina: Yeah, and you get on everyone's nerves saying "I hate school" all the time too.

Serafina: Yeah, well, I do.

Selina: How do you hate school three weeks before it even starts?

Serafina: Because you know it's going to ruin your perfectly happy vacation time...

Selina: Imagine you getting a job...

Serafina: Oh yeah? Well I don't see you going to school for me! The only times you even come is when there is a field trip when you go off with one of my friends or when you want to cause trouble for me. Hm...speaking of which, there is this one teacher that I don't like. Would you-

Selina: No.

Serafina: What?! Why not?!

Selina: Cuz I don't feel like it.

Serafina: Fine, I'll just ignore you...onto review responses!

Selina: Ok, look I'm sorry-

Serafina: The first reviewer is...

Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you liked it! I have no idea when I'll be able to catch up on your stories though...:( Thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy this chappie!

hobbit13: I meant every word of it too! Yep, my summer was just a _tad_ bit busy. Thank you! Nice to see your staying true to your job! Thanks for everything my post-updated beta reader...

A Neko Okami named Wolfy: Interesting name! Thank you and here you go! Enjoy!

Hazel-Beka: Hey, yeah, I'm sorry about being so distant. I'm trying to come back! Honest! Hopefully I'll be able to update more, like once a week again! We don't have a javelin at my school, just shotput and discus. I hope you had fun in Camelot! Thanks for everything Hazel-chan!

Nicky: Told you I'd try to update this weekend! Don't worry, Serafina is about to figure some things out...well, next chapter anyways. NICKY! R U TRYING 2 SCAR ME 4 LIFE OR WHAT?! I'm so happy we have lunch together again! It makes it so much fun until you and everyone else tries to kill me!

Subieko: Don't worry too much about Serafina...she'll find a way to earn everyone's trust. After all, they know that Selina is her yami and that things aren't her fault...well, at least Yugi knows...Yeah, Selina and Bakura knew each other, but that history is not revealed for a few more chapters yet. Hm...ok, so more like Ryou and Selina, but when Ryou had the Ring so she knew about Bakura...make sense? Thank you. Yes, I'm making Selina a sympathetic character in this story so that Yami and her can get along like they do in real life. This is her story after all!

That's everyone. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3- Ensnared by Shadows

* * *

Stars winked innocently down upon the darkened city streets. Most people were already in bed; a few stragglers were still working hard or making their way to their homes. Shadows were strewn about in corners, down alleyways, on the streets, giving the night a strange eerie and foreboding feeling.

One of the last remaining people still awake was putting things in order until the proper time to spring her trap. She had plotted, planned, and prepared; and now, after nights of preparation, she was ready to set things in motion and exact her revenge, claiming what should rightfully belong to her to prove that she was not weak, but that she was strong.

Yes, Selina was a strong person and she was going to prove it to the world one way or another. (Of course if she just _happened_ to take over the world while she impressed anyone and everyone in it...well, who was she to not accept power when it was so obviously hers to control?)

When the final preparations were completed, Selina moved towards the next stage of her plans...obtaining the victims...

Selina crept through the shadows, towards the Kame Game Shop. Her soft footsteps making light pattering sounds on the sidewalk as she approached. She came up to the side of the shop, a small, red brick in hand.

As Selina came near enough to the house/shop, she took aim, and with impeccable precision, threw the brick into one of the second story, side windows. As quietly as possible, she took off down the street, careful to stay out of the circles of light that dotted the street from the street lamps as lights snapped on in the house behind her.

Heading back in the direction she had come from, Selina found a pay phone and, after taking some loose change from her pocket, inserted it into the slot and dialed Joey Wheeler's home number.

After three rings, a deep, male voice said, "Hello?"

"Oh! Joey! I'm so glad I got a hold of you! I really need your help!" Selina cried frantically in Serafina's voice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked sincerely for once, considering it was Serafina he was talking to.

"Yugi's in trouble! We met this guy named Bakura and he's threatening Yugi! I don't know what to do, you _have _to help me!"

Joey inhaled loudly and cursed before recovering and saying quickly, "I'm on my way! Where are you?!"

"We're in the Domino Park by the fountain, please hurry, and please let Tea and Tristan know too!"

"Will do! I'm coming!"

They both hung up and Selina grinned madly, knowing she had them all now. Stepping out of the both she did not see a slender figure blocking her path until she ran into it. Looking up, she saw a bonus prize for her trap.

"Threatening little Yugi now am I?" asked a malicious baritone.

"Why Bakura, my old friend. It's so good to see you!" Selina said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"And why may I ask are you luring Joseph Wheeler out here late at night by saying I'm beating up on his little friend?"

"It's nothing personal Bakura. Why don't you stay for the fun?"

* * *

(Dream Sequence)

Black.

Shadows.

Complete and utter darkness all around. Yugi held up a hand in front of his face an inch away from his nose—he could not see it.

Yugi walked slowly through the shadows and the silence, an eerie, foreboding feeling of anticipation flowing through him...something was about to happen.

Then, out of the darkness, came a piercing, agonized-filled scream from his left. He turned and ran in that direction. He had to help whoever was being hurt—he had to save them.

Before he reached his destination, a light appeared as if someone had turned on a giant spotlight, directly where Yugi was standing. A chill-less shiver ran up his spine at the implications of that thought. Someone. Was. Watching. Him.

All was silent now as Yugi turned in a slow circle except for his laborious breathing and his pounding heart. His eyes scanned the surrounding darkness and when they spotted a hint of movement, they locked on, peering through the shadows at what lay in waiting for him.

The shadowed figure moved forward, stepping into the light. Clearly illuminated now, Yugi saw that there was no monster chasing after him in the darkness...it was a person.

Yugi sighed in relief upon seeing Serafina and said, "Are you all right? I heard screaming earlier..."

"Yes, don't worry about me, little Yugi. If I were you, I'd be more concerned with my friends. They are, after all, lost in the darkness without you."

"What are you talking about, Serafina?"

The girl laughed at that; not in her normal jovial giggle, but a low, malicious laugh—a laugh Yugi had heard many times before.

Yugi took an involuntary step back, flinching away from the person that had put him through so much turmoil this past year. Yugi gulped past a lump in his throat; finding his voice, he said, "You aren't Serafina...are you?"

"Correct, little Yugi. It's your old friend Selina. It's so good to see you again. I do hope you'll come and join your friends and I for a friendly game or two. Well, I must get back. I do have to keep your little friends occupied now don't I?"

With that departing comment, Selina stepped back into the darkness and was swallowed up by the shadows. Yugi's eyes had widened with every word Selina had spoken and now he was in an utter panic over what could be happening to his friends at that very moment.

Imagining them all lying dead on the ground, their blood splayed out around them made his legs go weak and with a panic filled cry into the darkness he shouted, "NOO!"

(End Dream Sequence)

The bed tilted as Yugi jumped into a sitting position from where he lay, his breathing was short and harsh that made a raspy type of sound. His heart was thumping in his head and he was sure his grandfather could hear it in the room next door.

Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest and held them tightly as he buried his face into his knees, trying to regain his breath. Everyone was all right. They were all safe and sound in their own homes...there was _nothing_ to worry about.

A pressure on his shoulder told Yugi that Yami had come out to check on him. Yugi looked up to his dark half and searched his eyes for the reassurance he needed. His friends were okay; they just _had_ to be!

Amethyst locked onto ruby until the glass from Yugi's bedroom window crashed inwards. Yugi's reflexes took over and he rolled off the bed onto the opposite side of where the window was, relinquishing control of his body to Yami as he did so.

Yami took over, the Millennium Symbol burning on his forehead as he gracefully came out from behind the bed to examine the scene.

There, lying on the floor, right in front of the window and surrounded by glass shards, was a brick. Yami picked it up, noticing the note that was attached to it and obviously meant for him. It read:

Yugi/Yami 

_If you want to save your friends, meet me at Domino Park by the fountain right away. I would suggest you come alone..._

_Selina_

Yami stared at the name for several minutes, already knowing what he would have to do to get his aibou's friends back. He had seen Yugi's dream and knew it had been foreboding this event.

Yugi's door slamming open caused Yami to spin around, looking and ready for the danger. Standing in the doorway was Yugi's grandfather.

'Of course,' Yami said to himself, 'that crash would have woken him up.'

Out loud he said in a strong, confident, determined voice, "I must go."

Handing the note to Mr. Motou, he rushed out the door—heading for Domino Park.

* * *

Joey met Tea and Tristan in Domino Park at the water fountain that stood in the center of the main garden. Running up to them, slightly out of breath, he asked, "Any sign of Serafina or Yugi?"

"Nothing yet," Tristan answered back. "We've been waiting for you so we could go looking for them."

"Well, I'm here now; let's go!"

"Hold on a minute, guys. Serafina said she would meet us _here_ right? I don't think we should go anywhere until we find out what is going on."

Joey opened his mouth the argue when a familiar greeting met their ears.

"Guys! Are you all ok?" Yami asked as he ran up to the group.

"Of course we're ok, Yug, what about you? Serafina told us that dude Bakura was beat'n up on ya."

"That wasn't Serafina. Selina has taken over her body. She sent me a note saying that all of you were in danger."

"WHA-? Why would she do something like that?"

"To bring you all together so I could deal with you at once instead of separately...in a manner of speaking anyways."

The entire group spun around at the sound of the newcomer's voice...it was Selina and right beside her was Bakura with his arms crossed and a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Well, now that we are all here, I suggest we get started and not waste any time. We wouldn't want you running off, now would we?"

Everyone except Bakura and Yami's eyes widened in surprise and fear as Selina used her Millennium Bracelet to call the Shadow Realm into surrounding them.

The air immediately grew cold as the shadows crept up around them, ensnaring them completely within it's grasp.

Wisps of darkness brushed against their faces and tendrils of shadows caressed their arms and legs, sending uncontrollable shivers up their spines. Tea whimpered and Tristan drew her close as the darkness threatened to blind them while the Millennium Symbol burned on Yami, Bakura, and Selina's foreheads as each of them fought to control the shadows themselves.

Finally, as Selina had called the Shadow Realm forth, she brought the shadows under her power and said, "Let the fun now begin!"

* * *

A/N- Finally finished! I thought I would never get this chapter done and I didn't even get that much written. I'm sorry guys, but I hope you like it and I plan on updating next weekend. I AM DETERMINED TO DO IT!!!!

Ja ne, minna!


	4. Fear Factor I

A/N- Hey guys! I made it! Whoohoo! Anyways, this may get confusing cuz I'm gonna skip around a lot in this chapter, but I hope you can stick with me. I hope this works and turns out to your liking.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Aren't you so proud of me for getting this done on time?

Nicky: Hey girl _long_ time no see! (hehe) Yeah, hm...I didn't really notice that until you pointed it out, but I do see what you mean. But his is little and cute!! (blushes & suppresses a fangirl scream) Here you go! Hope you like!

Hazel-Beka: Sorry guys! I didn't mean to disappear on you! Don't worry, I'll be sure to e-mail you. I've already tried once, but it didn't work, it just came back to me. :( Anyway! It's good to hear from you again! (I bet you're saying the same thing) Don't worry, I'm planning on sticking around so I'll be the cyber buddy that doesn't desert you! Enjoy!

Hobbit13: haha! You're the greatest! You know when I did the dream thing it felt wrong for some reason and I just couldn't figure out what it was, but then you told me! Thank you so much. I've been working on a couple of other stories away from FF.N and I've been doing that for dreams and stuff, but when I came back I did that and it felt wrong, but I couldn't figure out why! Thank you so much for pointing that out to me!

Subieko: Hey! I'm glad you liked it so much, I hope you enjoy this one as well! Did I finish reviewing you for your story? I was in school and I can't remember if I reviewed your other chapter or not...hehe! Everyone seems to like Yugi's dream! And to think, I wasn't even going to put it in there!

Una: !!! YAYA!! Una-chan! I'm glad I'm back too! It's good to hear from you! I'm really sorry about your story, I certainly know how you feel since they took down two of mine as well. I was seriously scared they were going to delete my account here! I was so mad at them for that so I can understand you wanting to find someplace else. Um...no, you didn't review last chapter, but that's ok, I'll forgive you! :) Thank you so much! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 4- Fear Factor I

* * *

A blanket of darkness covered her eyes; preventing her from seeing what type milieu she was in. Thick chains held her back, preventing her from escaping to find the light that she so desperately wanted to see. She struggled against the tendrils of darkness that bound her, wrestled with it, matching her strength of will against its own power 'til she slipped from the grasp of the shadows and charged forward into the light once more.

Serafina opened her eyes and gingerly sat up, wincing as her head began to pound. Looking around, she gasped at the sight she had discovered. She was in a child's room as it was filled with stuffed animals of every size. She stopped short as she saw one of them that lined the walls and noticed a familiar leopard.

When she was younger, that exact same leopard had been given to her by one of her closest friends and she had slept with it by her side almost every night. (That was when she was not pushing it off the bed.)

Shrugging it off as a fluke, Serafina continued her tour of the room. Posters of dragons and other fantasy creatures were pinned up on the walls and even some of them were hand drawn with a calligraphic signatures inscribed in the bottom, left corners. The walls were painted white, while the bed was a brilliant aqua.

Serafina smiled and said, "Whosever room this is sure does have good taste."

With that thought she stopped for a moment and wondered how she got into the room in the first place. She sighed as she realized she must have blacked out again.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately she mused before shaking her head and hoping she did not have some kind of weird condition. Turning to the door, intent on thanking whoever had helped her and getting back home, Serafina turned the knob.

Opening the door slightly, she noticed that everything was completely black, covered with darkness. She sighed, deciding to wait on someone to check on her before she ventured farther and got lost and went back inside the room.

Sitting down on the bed she took a closer look at one of the hand drawn images. One was a picture of a beautiful Japanese Butterfly Lizard Dragon that was hanging from a small stick to drink the nectar from a flower. She frowned at that, remembering the exact same picture hanging on her door at home. Looking down at the signature, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

There, clearly identified were the words: Serafina Moon.

She stumbled backwards, tripping over the edge of a chair and falling to the floor. She scrambled up and out the door into the dark corridor and began running in one direction.

Why did that room bare such a similar resemblance to her own? Why was her name signed on the familiar picture? What was going on?!

Once her heaving breath and the pain in her side became too much for her, Serafina resorted to walking, not really paying any attention to her surroundings as she tried to figure out what was happening.

After a few moments contemplation, Serafina noticed that she seemed to be getting nowhere in this corridor and all she could see around her was the same two brick walls and darkness.

Thoroughly confused and very frustrated, Serafina yelled, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

As if in an answer to her bellowed question, a wooden door sprang up. Sighing in resignation and hoping that she was just dreaming this all up, Serafina opened the door.

Serafina looked around the small child's bedroom she found herself in. It was decorated with pictures of dragons and small stuffed animals that had been collected over the years. In a corner of the room by the bed was a young girl. She looked to be about three years old and she was playing with a set of blocks, stacking them on top of each other. 

_Her face looked almost exactly as Serafina's had when she was little except for two major differences. While Serafina's face was soft and smoothly rounded, this young girl had sharper, more distinct features and her eyes were grayer than those of Serafina's._

Suddenly, the door opened and a man in his thirties walked in. He was carrying a package in one hand and with the other he softly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the girl and knelt down before her, bringing his height level with hers.

"_Hey, princess," he cooed. "What'cha do'n?"_

"_Pway'n wif blocks," she answered back easily._

"_Honey, there's something daddy needs to tell you and you aren't going to like it that much, but I want you to know that mommy and daddy both love you. You know that right?"_

"_Of course, daddy! You say it everyday!"_

_The man smiled slightly before going on._

"_Yes, he does. What I wanted to tell you is that mommy and daddy are leaving each other and we won't be living together anymore. It's going to be just you and me. S..."_

_At that moment the thoughts and surroundings seemed to blur together and Serafina could not understand what was going on. Just as suddenly, they thoughts blended back together and Serafina was allowed to view again._

"_...is going to be going with mommy so she got a present for you. Open it."_

_The young girl ripped into the paper and opened the box to find a small, black kitten. She squealed in delight as she held the animal close to her in a hug and she smiled. Thank you, daddy!" she said enthusiastically._

_The man smiled sadly before leaving the room saying, "I love you, princess, and I always will, Selina."_

_The memory seemed to come to an abrupt stop before it was as if someone had pushed a fast forward button and Serafina was absorbing the memories as if they were her own._

_A six-year-old girl at a funeral._

_Being led to an old decrepit looking building that said, "Domino Children's Home."_

_Running away from the decrepit building a mere few months after staying in the orphanage, full of anger and hatred for people, as tears flowed freely and unchecked down a girls face._

_Sneaking on board a plane and being jostled around, ridding with the luggage before sneaking back out and into a new world._

_Running through the streets with an angry looking man chasing after her and the leather wallet she clutched in her fist, luckily she knew the streets well and was a fast runner._

_Running into a boy with white hair and chocolate colored eyes._

_Sprinting around the city with said boy as they each carried several pounds of money to their secret hiding place._

_Being caught by one of the people she had stolen from._

_Being adopted by the man that caught her._

_Saying goodbye to her friend Bakura._

_Traveling to a land covered in sand with odd triangular buildings framed against the sky. _

_Escaping booby traps and death after finding a bracelet with an eye on it in a dark confined space._

_Going into an old tomb with her adopted father only to fall in a trap and be sent to a dark place full of shadows. Her bracelet glowing as it transported the two from the darkness, back into the chamber._

_Reading the ancient writing that told a legend about seven mysterious items that could rule the world once brought together._

_The man she had come to see as a father move to Japan, where she had been born, to start a business. Him asking her to come with him, but refusing, saying to "keep in touch."_

_Going back to England to find Bakura, after having remembered a strange ring with an eye symbol similar to the one on her bracelet._

_Learning Bakura was in Japan._

_Going back to Japan._

_Finding out information about a tri-colored-haired boy that was a magnificent duelist and held two of the mysterious items._

_Forming plan after plan to kill him and take the golden trinkets he held._

_Being sent back to the Shadow Realm._

_Escaping once more and manipulating said boy into getting all the items._

_Being pulled into the Millennium Bracelet._

Taking control of a girl that looked similar to her and making her set up a trap to ensnare the boy and his friends.

Suddenly, Serafina found herself back out in the corridor, a sense of dread filling her as she puzzled over everything she had just witness.

Apparently this person that looked exactly like her had become bitter from her stay in the orphanage and now she was trying to prove to the world that she was great and she was worth something and that she was someone to be respected.

The only problem with that was she was trying to kill Serafina's new friends in order to obtain that power...

* * *

The darkness had encompassed them completely and they each felt the shadows reaching out for them, trying to ensnare them in its grasp.

Finally, Selina said, "Let the fun now begin!"

At her words, the shadows drew themselves up like a great wave, coming between them all, pushing them apart, and sending them off to different portions of the Shadow Realm.

Tea screamed as she and Tristan were pushed apart and all the others yelled for each other as they sank into the darkness.

Only Selina and Bakura remained.

The former turned to the latter and said, "So, are we going to help each other obtain the Millennium Items? I could help you defeat the Pharaoh and together we could rule the world and get the proper respect we deserve. Are you with me?"

A harsh voice replied, "When we were younger I would have taken you up on that, as you well know. I've changed since then and found my own way. Our interests are no longer the same. It's time to go our separate ways, though I still sympathize with you and our friendship remains, but I believe we both need to live our own lives."

Selina turned to the albino and glared, all of the pleasantness was gone from her face now to be replaced with anger.

"If that is the way you feel," Selina said in a low, dangerous voice, "then maybe you should join them!"

And with that, the shadows beneath Bakura's feet began to swirl and pull him under. He sank into the darkness until he was completely covered and transported somewhere else.

Selina stood still, staring out into the darkness, her features cold, arms crossed, and her stance rigid. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she quickly overcame her emotions and said, "The one person I thought would never leave me just did...I swear that I will never come close to anyone else ever again! Everyone I love just leaves me to be alone. Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then it's going to be on _my terms_! Let the shadow games begin! Fear Factor activate!"

* * *

Yami was the sort of person that never panicked and always had a cool head in any situation. He was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but was always calm and collected...except when Yugi was in danger.

Well, Yami's sweet, little aibou was in grave danger. Selina had somehow manipulated the Shadow Realm so that it separated everyone, including Yami and Yugi. Unfortunately, Yugi was a hikari, which made him more susceptible to the darkness of the Shadow Realm more than any other.

Thankfully, the properties of the Millennium Puzzle, which he was wearing another copy of, could somewhat block the properties of the darkness, but that did not mean that it would not weaken him. The sooner Yami got all of them out of this place the better off they would all be.

Yami had been walking for some time, trying to find the others, but to no avail when his surroundings began to change. The shadows began to lengthen as a light formed in the distance.

Yami ran to it, hoping to see the light of his hikari so he could protect him in this forsaken place.

What he saw made his heart stop and his step falter.

Yugi was lying on the ground, not moving, not even a sign of breathing, as the light surrounding him began to dim.

Yami ran over to him, one word repeating in his mind, 'No. No! NO!' until he screamed it into the darkness, "NO! YUGI! Wake up, come on, you have to be ok! Please be ok! Please, Yugi, wake up!"

Yami searched desperately for his connection to Yugi, but all he could feel was emptiness.

Tears ran down his face as he held his aibou close to him and his shoulders shook with his release of emotions. Suddenly, he stopped crying, straightened up, and glared into the darkness as anger began to take over and rule his body. He would _kill_ Selina for what she did to his partner.

* * *

Yugi hated the Shadow Realm with a passion, and for good reason too. He hated going back to feeling that weakness he experienced when he had been picked on as a freshman at Domino High.

Indeed, he felt as if he had been dealt several blows to the ribs and stomach as his torso felt pinched and squeezed so that his breathing was severely labored. His feet dragged as he tried to continue walking and fatigue was clearly evident in every move he made. Dark bags were forming beneath his eyes and his hands were already starting to shake. If the hold of the Shadow Realm were already beginning to make such drastic effects on him then it would not be long before the shadows claimed him completely.

He had to do something to get his friends out of this place and as quickly as possible.

Yugi sat down for a moment in the darkness, attempting to regain his breath and rest for a moment before going on. While he rested it seemed as if the darkness began to elongate and warp him forward through it till it brought him right where it wanted him.

Chains began to snake out of the darkness and wrap themselves around his arms and legs. Yugi scrabbled to get away, but the Shadow Realm had made him so weak that his movements were slow and lethargic. He was not able to dodge out of the way in time and the chains caught him and held him steadfast.

Yugi struggled against them as best he could, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle and his heart wasn't really in it. Just when Yugi began to consider giving in he heard voices coming closer through the darkness. He strained to listen, to identify who the voices belonged to when his friends came into a clearing of light.

"What do you suppose we do?" Tea asked the two people by her side.

"Well, we can't seem to find anything by just walking around, but I haven't a clue as to how to get out of here," Tristan pointed out.

Joey walked out into the middle of the light and called out, "I'm right here, Selina! If you want someone to pick on, take me! Come and get me!!"

"Joey, Shut up!"

"No! If she's going to be keeping us here then I'm gonna wait right here until she comes to me herself! I'm tired of her hurting my friends and I'm not going to stand for it anymore! You hear that, Selina! If you want to get any of my friends you'll have to go through me first!"

"That can be arranged," said a voice hidden in the shadows. Selina stepped out of the darkness and held up her arm, the Millennium Bracelet glowing as she did so.

Joey was thrown back into Tea and Tristan and they all fell to the ground in a heap. Selina laughed, closing her hand into a fist and all three of them started screaming.

Yugi, who had been watching from the sidelines, screamed for his friends and fought harder against the chains of darkness that bound him, but he was still to weak to break free. His stomach jumped as he was filled with a familiar emotion and the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle glowed.

Light surged from his body and broke through the bindings that held him, setting him free as he ran to his friends, intent on helping them, only to run right through them.

He gasped and tried to touch them again, but his hand just passed through Tea's forearm before all four figures disappeared into the shadows.

Yugi sighed in relief and said, "It was just an illusion," before an intense, all encompassing pain consumed him and forced him to his knees, holding his head in agony.

* * *

A/N- Ok, I'm going to leave it here for now b/c I'm getting really tired of writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know if you think I'm rambling on too much. I'm trying to get better at description, but I also know that too much description can put you to sleep and I don't want to do that. Please let me know what you think!

Until next time!

PS: I've put up a 1-shot (Yes, Beka, it is a _one_ shot!) for any of you that like Harry Potter or just want to check it out.


	5. Fear Factor II

A/N-Hey, minna! Sorry it took me so long to update, but last weekend was my little brother's birthday! He turned 8 so this chapter could be dedicated to him, but he has no interest in YGO so it's not...:)

Thanks you guys for waiting patiently again!

Hazel-Beka: Hey, Hazel-chan and Beka-chan! I sent you guys an e-mail, but I don't think you got it. (I sent it last weekend...) I think my e-mail account might be messing up or something b/c it sent back all the e-mails I sent Ne1 even Una's! The only way I can think of to get around that is for you to send something to my other account ) and then I'll be able to send back a reply. (For some odd reason that e-mail won't let me e-mail NE1 unless they e-mail me first. Thanks for reviewing my 1-shot b/c no one else has. I'm planning on putting another one up sometime, but this one is YGO. Enjoy the chap!

Subieko: Thanks! Well, I actually got that idea from the way Kaiba acts, you know? He's always got to be in control and he's always trying to beat Yugi to prove himself b/c of his father...this is sort of the same. HAHA! I know! He's so funny, but he's one of the main characters so you gotta love him!

hobbit13: Thanks, I love you too! HAHA! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not that observant some times! What did you think Yugi would be afraid of? Loosing Yami? I thought of doing that one, but it was a bit redundant so I didn't do it. Sorry, we don't see Yami in this chapter! You'll just have to wait!! HEHE! :)

Nicky: All studied up for that test Mon? That's so funny that we got out of school Fri and it hardly even rained that day! Evil?! You're talking to the girl with Selina as her yami (at least I have a yami...you're just messed up w/out a brain! LOL) YUMMY! SUGAR!!!! (bounces off walls).

a neo okami named wolfy: WOW! You figured it out!! You are so observant! I'm glad you caught that little detail, wow. I didn't think anyone would figure that out! Good job! (gives you pile of cookies!)

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope all of you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- Fear Factor II

* * *

The darkness closed in, threatening to consume her, but Tea knew they were just illusions...at least, she hoped they were. She hated, _hated _the Shadow Realm and it gave her the creeps. After all those times when Yugi or someone else was pulled into a Shadow Game, Tea did not want anything to do with it, she shivered at the remembrance of some of those instances. She _really hated_ the Shadow Realm.

What was it with psychotic evil people, she idly mused, that they seemed to be attracted to her friend Yugi? Hadn't he been through enough? She sighed then wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver ran up her spine.

Something was about to happen; she could feel it...

Almost as if the shadows had access to her thoughts, something large stepped out of the darkness. Tea froze like a deer caught before headlights, her eyes huge and glazed with fear, her body taunt and rigid, with uncontrollable shivers that had nothing to do with cold coursed through her body.

It's just an illusion, she told herself mentally as the creature came closer. Just an illusion, it's just an illusion, _it's just an illusion!_ Her mantra became desperate as it loomed over her and her mind, that had seemed to shut down before, awakened and she yelled out loud, "It might be an illusion, but it looks real enough! AHHH!"

Tea turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction as the enormous spider gained on her.

"Gross, _gross_, GROSS!" she screamed before stumbling to a stop as a monolithic cockroach stood in front of her. She screamed again and ran perpendicular to the way she had been formerly heading.

"Please don't let there be more," she prayed as she sprinted blindly through the darkness. And to think, people wondered why she hated Weevil Underwood.

After a few minutes of running and not seeing or sensing anything chasing her, Tea calmed down a bit. Still a bit wary and cautious, she tried to peer through the shadows into the darkness beyond. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw no bugs forthcoming. That sigh of relief quickly turned into a strangled scream as once again, bugs began to appear out of the darkness.

These bugs were only a little smaller than her fingers, but as there were hundreds upon hundreds of them coming out of the ground and trying to crawl on her, Tea was terrified out of her mind and scream as loud as she could to be answered...by silence.

* * *

Warily looking around and trying to stay hidden at the same time, Joey slunk through the Shadow Realm looking like some kind of wanna-be secret agent.

Everything looked much different from the last time he had been there and he did not know quite what to expect. He began talking to himself to keep himself occupied (and company), as being alone unnerved him slightly.

"What'n that world is going on here? Why did Selina separate us? Is she trying to get to Yugi?" He gasped slightly. "Yug! What if she's hurting him right now? I'm coming, Yugi! I'll help you!"

"Oooooh? Wiiiiiill youuuuu?" asked a figure to the right of him in a wispy type of voice.

Joey jumped at the unexpected voice and called out, "Who's there?"

"I aaaaam," came the frail tone again and Joey began to get a bad feeling about whoever it was that was talking to him.

Out of the shadows stepped a translucent figure, unfocused eyes staring at him, almost as if it could see right through him. Joey blanched and jumped back away from the ghost as a coldness swept over him, engulfing him, tugging at his soul.

"S-stay away from me! D-don't come any closer!" Joey warned, but he was unheeded as the ghost drifted closer and closer to Joey, pushing him back until he found himself locked in a firm embrace.

Looking back, he saw another form wrapped in bandages from head to foot. He cried, "AHHA!" and struggled to break away from the strong grip that held him, but it was no use. For a dead person, their grip was surprisingly strong and Joey could not get loose.

And all the while the ghost drifted closer and closer as the coldness beckoned to him...

* * *

Tristan found himself walking through an oddly familiar scene although he could not quite place where he had seen the site before. He sauntered down an aisle with gravestone markers on each side and scattered about, close together in clusters.

He was dressed oddly as well. Now Tristan was not the kind of person that usually entered Duel Monster tournaments or ran off to challenge (or accept challenges from) other duelists, but he knew enough about Duel Monsters that he could play if he had to (like when he had been pulled into that digital world of Noah's).

So it seemed to him, that when he looked at his attire and compared it with his favorite Duel Monster, he found the dress compatible and it unnerved him. It looked as if he had brought the Cyber Commander to life, enlarged it (or shrunk, depending on how big it was when it came to life...), and swapped outfits with it. This also appeared to be oddly similar to a vague memory he had and he pondered over it as he walked through the graveyard.

Every so often, Tristan would pause and look at the names on the gravestones. They were covered with dust and grim and almost none of them could be made out, but whenever he came across one that was slightly less dusty or grimy, he would endeavor to read the names on them. Maybe if he knew where he was, he could find a way out.

Finally, he stopped beside a stone he thought he might be able to make out and he rubbed his hand across the name trying to release the dust into the air so he could see the name.

When he had finally swept off enough dust, he squinted at the name, just barely able to read what was written on it.

Tristan Taylor 

His eyes widened and the memory he had been searching for clicked in his head. It was when he, Tea, and Joey had first found out about Yami. Bakura had trapped them all in their favorite cards and they had been forced to duel his monsters.

He remembered as he was sent to the Card Graveyard, _this_ graveyard, and he had found his name printed on this stone. At the time he had thought it was all just a dream, but in hindsight, maybe it hadn't been. Mostly he just had not believed that there were two Yugi's and two Bakura's, but as there so obviously was, maybe it really had happened. His thoughts traveled back to the incident...

What came next was what scared him the most. Just before he had ended up back on the field, the Reaper of the Cards was pursuing him; and it had almost gotten to him.

Tristan stood up, his stance rigid and screamed of anxiety, as his eyes darted around the graveyard, seeking anything that resembled the swaying cloak or sharp blade of the Reaper of the Cards.

He felt a cold, putrid breath rush over his neck and he spun around, coming face to face with a creature that haunted nightmares. He took out his gun that the Cyber Commander carried on his back; taking aim, he fired it at the creature, but it seemed to have no effect. The bullets just went right through him...

* * *

Ryou sighed.

It was back to this again.

(Is it just me or do we always end up in here?) Ryou asked Bakura as he tried to shift through the shadows and find a way out.

((Yes,)) came the laconic answer from the back of his mind.

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed again; the best way out of the situation, for the moment, was to just go with it. As Ryou drew farther and farther away from where he originated from, it seemed to him to grow darker as the clouds of shadows grew denser.

((That's just your imagination,)) Bakura told him and the sad thing about the statement was that Ryou had no idea if it really _was_ happening or "just his imagination" playing tricks on him.

Walking closer, Ryou noticed that he could hear voices speaking in the dark mist that seemed to shroud the figures within.

"I don't care what you say, Yug, I don't trust that guy farther than I can throw him! He can't control Bakura, who would love to hurt just about anybody, but he has a personal vendetta against you! As soon as he sees you, he's going to be coming after you, no matter than Ryou is your friend or not. Bakura would do anything to get his hands on your puzzle, Yug, and I for one do not want to have my best buddy in danger just because he's friends with some lonely albino!"

Tea's voice drifted out to Ryou and Bakura then, "I didn't know that you even knew the word vendetta existed, let alone know what it means. I agree with Joey though, Yugi. I know you want to be friends with everybody and keep people from feeling left out and stuff, but it is dangerous to hang around people like Ryou, Bakura could go off at any moment! You do remember him sticking us all into cards back at Duelist Kingdom don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but Ryou wasn't—"

"In control at the time? We know, Yugi. That's what makes him so dangerous! What if he looses control again?"

"What if he doesn't? Look guys, I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself you know. I may be short, but that doesn't mean I'm not any less capable—"

"Unless we're reaching for something up high..."

"—of doing things on my own."

Tea sighed and said, "Alright, Yugi we get your point: you can take care of yourself. What about us though? Being friends with you means he is with us too. What if he comes after us and you're not around to stop him? I know you mean well, Yugi, but you should really think about what's best for all of us. Ryou was just fine before when he just had Bakura, and we certainly don't need him around; he's just an annoying tag-along after all so there's just no point. Just dump him, Yugi, and be done with it. Everyone's happy."

Yugi sighed and hesitated for a moment before replying, "Alright, guys. You win. We don't need Ryou..."

Ryou did not get the chance to hear much more before Bakura took control of the body, sneering at him all the while.

"That's what you're afraid of? You're such a baka. As if little Yugi would ever throw you out, no matter what his friends say. The little runt keeps trying to make friends with Kaiba and the baka inu hates it! You've got nothing to worry about. Now, let's stop wasting time and find a way out of here."

* * *

Serafina did not know what to do now that she was back out in the corridor, as there seemed to be nowhere to go. The door to the chamber that had been "her" room was nowhere in sight and she did not particularly feel like walking down the same hallway for hours (or days).

Just as she thought that another door appeared in front of her almost as if it had heard her thoughts. Serafina pushed the door open and found herself face to face with...herself.

Or at least the girl looked like her. They were both the same height and had the exact same features; the only differences that Serafina could see was that while the girl in front of her had sharper features, dark blond hair, and her eyes seemed dead and hollow, Serafina's facial appearance was softer, her hair lighter, and her eyes were twinkling merrily with life and emotion.

The girl was just standing in the middle of the room and appeared to not be doing anything other than staring at a wall. Serafina was confused at first until writing began appearing on the wall.

_Worthless._

_Good-for-nothing._

_No account._

_Disgrace._

Then the letters bled together, forming figures of people that began talking to the girl in front of her, telling her that she was a disgraceful, worthless, good-for-nothing no account and that she would never amount to anything...would never become great.

They told her the only thing she had the hope of being was a lonely orphan girl from Domino Children's Home because her "daddy" died and her "mommy" did not want her.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! I hope you all liked it and I'm really sorry that it was so short after you had to wait a whole two weeks! Please tell me what you thought of it though and feel free to ask questions or give comments about what you think might happen!


	6. Poor Past Pensive

A/N- Hey everyone! So sorry for disappearing on you again! You can blame that on my birthday (I'm now 17!) and midterm exams (those were torture!). Thank you all for being so patient with me!

* * *

Subieko: Thank you! That was really hard to describe, especially since I had to do the same thing over and over, but I finally managed. It took me forever to get this chapter done! (3 ½ days) I'm glad you liked the Bakura/Ryou aspect of it! (inner self is rebelling and yelling out that Serafina should be liked the best, but outer self keeps smiling anyway...jk)

Hazel-Beka: I'm so sorry for not e-mailing you or anything all this time, but major studying was going on! I'm on fall break right now and my computer's messed up so I can't review you until I get back to school in a week...it stinks...I know, I wouldn't be able to _stand_ enormous bugs like that or all those tiny ones (shudders). I'll try to send you another e-mail...hopefully it will work and I'll try to send you some pics as well now that I've finally gotten my scanner working again! (I've got some really cute ones of Yami, Yugi, and one of a 3,4,5(?) yr old Harry Potter!)

hobbit13: Thanks for the luck with my brother! I definitely need it! Oh my gosh! I've seen that Indiana Jones movie!...I think. Um...no I wasn't thinking of that. I was actually thinking about the duel between Joey and Weevil during Battle City when Weevil played his Spider Queen Whatever and Tea said gross. Tristan is really hard to do actually. He's a main character, but there's not much personality there as he's not often in the limelight like Tea and Joey and Kaiba are. The same goes for Mokuba and Duke Devlin, you can pretty much do whatever you want with them, but you just don't have much to work with to keep them from being OOC.

A Neko Okami Named Wolfy: Yeah, you are! You were the only one that noticed that! Although, I think by the end of this chapter, everyone else will have it figured out as well. I'd love to tell your algebra teacher that!!! (smiles)

Sorceress Vanessa: Hey!! Thanks! I love your personality! Just so cheerful! Like me!!! I've gone and R/R a lot of your stories, but I'm not done yet...you've done a LOT of writing! Good job and keep up the good work!

Una: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! (gives you five of your favorite cookies to make it up and a Yugi plushie with him wearing a purple Halloween costume!) I also reviewed! Actually, you weren't the only one I wasn't reviewing! Man, school is really annoying! I hate staying busy!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yup, I'm surprised as well, but I'm glad she did! I wouldn't want to have to clean up after her...ï 


	7. The Cacophony of Chaos

A/N- Hey, minna! Ok, so here's what's going on...Originally, I had a chapter that I had planned on writing here, but once I got to thinking about it, it was pretty much pointless and I didn't really need it now that you guys have all the facts. Therefore, I just skipped that chapter and went straight into this one, but THIS was the chapter that I had writer's block on and couldn't for the life of me figure out how to go about doing this. Lucky for all of you I got a vague idea of what could happen on Thursday and, after including some minor details, am able to write this chapter...

Hopefully, my writing won't be as poor as it was last chapter when my brain completely felt like mush...If it does, please forgive me.

Thanks for being patient w/me everyone and sorry for those of you that have tried to e-mail me...I haven't been able to get on it b/c it's messed up again. I intend to remedy that soon.

hobbit13: Well, that love triangle is correct, but that doesn't exactly help me any as neither Serenity or Duke are in this story...what can I say? I'm very naive and Selina has a lot of anger of course I would loose to her!

Hazel-Beka: YOU'RE WHAT?! What did you do?! My email is messed up, but I'm hoping to fix it so I should be checking it out soon. I finished R/Ring you didn't I? Am I all caught up on yours or did I miss some? I know I got caught up on somebody's. Neways, let me know. As soon as I get my email working again I'll be sending you those pics and stuff.

Subieko: Thanks! Um...I actually don't know as much about the raid on Bakura's village as I let on. All I had to go by was a little commentary at janime that said his village was attacked by one of Yami's Priests. Thanks for the card info! It was very helpful!

Nicky: Evil, ne? Actually, no, Ryou isn't b/c he's in his soul room. You remember when I had their worst fears going? Bakura didn't have one b/c (I couldn't think of anything) he was in his soul room...then he switched w/Ryou, which means Ryou's in his soul room and doesn't have to worry about it either. Yup, we're twinz...thanx, but the muse they gave me was really cheap and didn't help that much...it kept running away...

Una: That is pretty cool how we both did some of the same things in our stories like Joey's necrophobia and making Bakura relive his worst memory...Of course! That's what makes it so interesting! Well, don't worry, they all come together in this one. Yeah, I know. Last chap sucked in my opinion, but I wasn't really trying with it. It just didn't want to cooperate with me so I just kinda gave up on that one. I don't think this one is much better as the muse I was using kept running away at the worst of times...Thanks so much for that card info! You're the best!

Elizabeth Aiken: Thanks! Here it is! Enjoy...

A Neko Okami named Wolfy: I actually think that's an excellent idea...the only problem with that is that this is the third part in a trilogy...I'm the kind of person that will leave a project in the middle of it and move on to something else b/c I can't stand doing the same thing for too long. (In short, I'm kinda getting tired of this plotline, you know?) But since it is such a great idea, why don't you write it? I would love to read something like that and I'm afraid that if I tried it you guys would think it was boring b/c I wasn't trying my best if I wrote it, understand? But I would love to read it if you wrote it and I would even tell everyone about it in my epilogue (if I do one) and give you my full permission to use my characters and such...What do you think? You could email it to me and I could put it up if you wanted to...Wow, thanks for all that card info about Dark Necrofear! That was really helpful!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Cacophony of Chaos

* * *

Selina glared at her surroundings angrily as she recalled how she had found her hikari going through her most private memories (of course, that was excluding the fact that it was what just happened to pop up in her mind thanks to _her_ Shadow Magic).

Now that all of her enemies had gone through there worst memories, it was time for the next phase of her plan...the part where she destroyed them all...

All that she needed now...was to instruct the shadows to do her bidding...

Yami stared apathetically at the spot where his past self and aibou lay. Sweat trickled down from his temple across his cheek, mingling with the tears that flowed freely down his face from remorse and guilt.

He did not even notice when Kuribo began to grow agitated and started to nudge him. Nothing, sparring the scene in front of him, even registered until Kuribo knocked into him so hard that he was falling face forward onto the ground.

He grunted at impact as the wind was forced out of his lungs and he took a moment to steady his breathing before leveling a glare at Kuribo, who blushed apologetically.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, standing back up to face Kuribo before saying, "You're right. I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't let these memories get the better of me like this, but..."

Yami broke off as the ground rumbled and started to shake. He changed his stance so he would not loose his balance and watched, wide-eyed, as Kuribo disintegrated in front of him.

Before the shock had even worn off from the sudden earthquake, a large hole melted out of the shadows under him and he fell as the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

All over the Shadow Realm, vortexes appeared, dragging Yugi and all of his friends into the depths of the shadows and in a flash of bright, white light, depositing them all in the same place.

(It really got annoying doing it from all those different POVs)

Serafina looked around, confused at the sudden fall into the abyss and the just as sudden a drop off in the middle of nowhere...again. Noticing that this time she was not alone, Serafina ran to the only "friendly" face she saw—Yugi.

Her run was more of a crawl as the strain of the Shadow Realm pulled on her body, causing sweat to drip down her face, matting her hair to her forehead with the effort of standing upright. As she drew nearer to Yugi, it seemed to her as if he was a bit paler and sicklier looking than before she had previously seen him.

"Yugi," her raspy voice called. "I'm so glad you're ok! Do you know what's going on? Or where we are?"

Recognition crossed his expression before it was replaced with a grimace. He answered in a weak, strained voice filled with tension, "This is the Shadow Realm, Serafina. It's magic. A girl that looks like you has trapped us here and is trying to kill us. She wants the Millennium Items that Ryou and I posses and she's doing all this through your Millennium Bracelet."

Serafina's eyes widened as she gaped at the short teenager in front of her. The expression was quickly erased as pain seared through her and Serafina vaguely noticed that Yugi seemed to be suffering just as much as her as she gasped, trying to draw breath, but only managing to hyperventilate as if the very air had been sucked out of her lungs.

The moment passed, however, and air was returned to her, causing her to take deep, steadying breaths to calm her racing heart. She winced at the pain each breath caused, as if a giant ice pick had been stabbed into her ribs and gotten caught.

When Serafina was finally able to speak normally again, she said, "Are you talking about Selina?" At Yugi's nod, she continued. "I don't think-" she began, but was cut off as two heavy somethings collided with her midsection and knocked her to the ground, forcing the air out of her lungs once again.

The somethings hit her and one of them wrapped firm hands around her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"NO! YAMI! JOEY! STOP! It's not her! That's Serafina not Selina! Let her go!" Yugi's voice called frantically.

"How do you know that for sure, aibou?" a deeper voice, sounding remarkably like Yugi's replied coldly, chilling Serafina with its frigidness.

"You would be able to tell as well, Pharaoh, if you bothered to look before you leap to conclusions. That _creature_ absolutely reeks of light magic, clearly revealing her to be a hikari."

With that, the figure in front of her glared at Bakura and dropped her (none too gently either) and backed off.

Serafina stumbled and nearly fell over, managing to catch herself just in time. Struggling to catch her breath again, she wiped the tears from her face and begged herself to stop crying.

'I'm not a baby,' she kept telling herself, 'so I shouldn't act like one.' But she just could not keep one final tear from falling as she gasped and gulped air eagerly. Yugi ran over, holding onto her arm, supporting her, and helping her to stand.

When Serafina had finally managed to school her features into a semblance of casual shyness, she looked up to see herself surrounded by all of Yugi's friends; each of which having a miffed expression on their face.

Her movements were timid and meek as she moved closer to Yugi instinctively. Yugi glared at the boy that looked just like him and Joey before saying, "Leave her alone, guys. This isn't her fault that we're in all of this and it's hard enough dealing with the strain of the Shadow Realm _without_ you beating up innocent bystanders!"

At that grim announcement, most of Yugi's friends blanched and Joey mumbled an apology, averting his eyes to the ground. Yugi turned back to Serafina and asked, "Now what were you saying?"

Serafina began to answer, but was unable to get anything out as the Shadow Realm's darkness swept through them again, forcing Yugi and Serafina to their knees.

When the black dots disappeared from Serafina's vision she noticed that all of Yugi's friends (excluding Bakura) had surrounded him and were helping him up. When no one came to help her up or even seemed to notice her distress, Serafina felt a pang of sadness rise up in her, causing her heart to sink and she had to mask her expression quickly before the others turned around.

Helping herself up, Serafina turned to the others as they crowded around Yugi and asked him whether he was all right. He answered that he was fine before turning to Serafina and asking her the same thing.

She smiled and her heart soared at Yugi's act of friendship and she told him that she was all right also. 

"Anyway, I was going to tell you what happened to me. I don't really understand what's going on, but you seem to and I was wondering if you could explain it to me and maybe help me with something?"

Yugi smiled at Serafina in return and said, "Certainly."

"Well, at first, I woke up in this strange room. I looked like something I would dream up if I was going to redecorate my own room. It was really weird because it had pictures that I had drawn before hanging on the walls; when I looked to see who the artist was, the name that was written on the drawings was mine!

"That's when I rushed out of the room into this long corridor. At first it was empty and I just walked down it, but after a while this door just popped up!"

Serafina then proceeded to tell Yugi (and his friends who were eagerly listening in) about everything that had happened and all that she had seen (only leaving out the part about her being related to Selina as she did not think it wise to be tackled to the ground anymore). When she finally finished, she looked to Yugi for an explanation

Yugi interrupted her, elucidating, "That room you woke up in is called your Soul Room. It reflects your personality, but it's the place your mind goes whenever it is not in control of your body, as is common with the Millennium Items and their spirits. The corridor is what connects your mind to Selina's, since she's your yami, or your dark side in a sense.

"If Selina hadn't been hiding her door from you, you would have seen another door across from yours that would lead to her soul room. As I'm sure you've figured out already, those doors that you opened that showed you those scenes were the doors to Selina's memories. Does that help you any?"

"Yeah, I think I get it...sort of."

"So what did you want me to help you with?'

Serafina blushed and looked at her shoes, "Um...I know you guys probably won't really understand, and I'll forgive you if you don't, but I was wondering if you would help me become friends with Selina...?"

As soon as that statement left her mouth, a cacophony of voices shouted at her in protest. After a few minutes, Yugi finally shouted for everyone to calm down and it became silent. Turning back to Serafina, Yugi asked, "Why do you want to be friends with her, Serafina? After all, she dumped you here into the Shadow Realm as well. It's obvious that she hoped to get rid of you."

Serafina sighed and explained her reasoning, "Well, I do know that Selina might not like me, especially after she caught me looking through her private memories, but when I went into that one door that showed me a basic overview of her life...well, I just got the impression that she was lonely. I mean, if you think about it, that's basically the whole reason she's doing this isn't it?

"I mean she wants the Millennium Items and I know she's trying to get rid of you in an attempt to do that, but the whole reason she got that way is because everyone picked on her at the orphanage. It makes me kinda feel sorry for her and I think that if we make friends with her, maybe we can dissuade her from her obsession of taking over the world..."

They all looked at her suspiciously and she said, "Look, guys. I know you don't trust me, or anything I have to say, but I just have this hunch that Selina isn't really doing all of this to gain power. I think what she really wants is for people to recognize her and see how much she's really worth...she wants friends, there's no doubt in my mind about it, but she just doesn't fully understand that yet.

"So far, everyone that she's ever gotten close to has left her. If we can convince her that we genuinely want to be friends with her and that she can trust us not to leave her, then I think we might stand a chance of setting her straight."

"She's got a point, you guys," Ryou said, switching with Bakura for the moment. "I mean, just look at Bakura. He used to want nothing more than to destroy Yami and take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Now that I've become friends with him, he doesn't care about that anymore...at least not that much, and we've even made friends with you guys when some of you used to not trust him, or us, before."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, looking somewhat amused at Bakura who had switched back with Ryou and was attempting to glare at his other half (or in this case, himself). Yugi was quite sure that Ryou was receiving a mental berating.

"I guess we can give her a chance...we should at least try," Tea told everyone.

Before any of them had a chance to reply, they heard a sinister voice call out from the shadows.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The entire dream team together...I think you all have had enough time to catch up on pleasantries wouldn't you say?"

The whole group spun around at the sound to Selina's sinister drawl.

The air crackled like electricity as enraged expression gouged themselves onto everyone's faces (excluding Serafina) despite their promise to attempt to make friends with Selina.

Selina noticed the barely contained magic and said, "Now, now. None of that. If you can't behave yourselves, I'll just have to let you play with my puppets..."

With those words, eight distorted, shadowed figures walked out of the darkness and approached the group from all directions. It was all of their favorite monsters turned against them. 

Dark Magician

Dark Magician Girl

Magician of Faith

Flame Swordsman

Cyber Commander

Dark Necrofear

Change of Heart

Maiden of the Moonlight

As one the monsters used their magic or their weapons to shoot bolts of light at the unsuspecting group. Tea screamed and grabbed onto the nearest person, which happened to be Joey. Everyone else stood frozen, not knowing what to do, while Yami and Bakura threw up Shadow Shields causing the bolts to bounce off and right back at their casters, forcing the monsters to put up their own blocks.

Serafina came forward, staring at Selina as she exclaimed, "Selina! Please stop this! We can help you!"

The dark figure of Selina smiled sinisterly as she looked over to her lighter half before a burst of evil laughter escaped her and filled the area so that chills ran up the spines of everyone in the vicinity.

* * *

A/N- Ok, I know that really sucked and I didn't want to end it like that, but this chapter is just being really evasive and it has taken me forever to get this out b/c the words just wouldn't come to me. I told you I had writer's block for this chapter and it's been really hard trying to write through it even if I did have a vague idea of what was going on...so, I'm sorry.

NOTE: Alright, I went back and cut the original end off, b/c I know it tremendously sucked and I didn't put any effort into it...sigh I'm sorry guys; that's insulting to you and I promise to go back, fix it and make it right...So that makes this the second to last chapter and I might do an epilogue if I can think of something to write...wish me luck w/the editing of the last part...


	8. Changing the Rules

Hey, minna! I know I took a long time to write up this chapter, but I was busy...don't worry, I won't start explaining...much. I've decided that with the way my schedule has been lately I'm not going to get much writing done. (It's almost always been that way, but...) I used to write on the weekends and just type up a whole chapter in one day however many hours it just happened to take. That usually led to me getting bored by the end of it and not doing as well as I could/should so now, I've decided to just write little bits of this story at a time (a little bit each day when I find a minute) and then, hopefully, I'll be able to write a whole chapter and not completely ruin it for you all.

Thanks for waiting on me as always guys! I marvel at your patience and greatly appreciate it!

NOTE: I would like to give a big thank you to Una and Hazel-Beka for flaming me last chapter. The way I originally had it written was horrible and I just want to thank them for telling me and giving me advice! I cut off the very end and now you guys have this chapter instead! (gives you three cookies, candy, and plushies – all your favorites!)

Una: Hey, don't worry about the flame, I needed it to open my eyes and wake up a bit! Yes, I knew it was and I hated it! Thanks SO much for your advice...as you can see I changed it and this is much better...I think you'll agree w/me. Thanks for all your help with everything Una-chan!

Subieko: Well, I actually got that idea from Seto Kaiba and Voldemort (Harry Potter) they both went to orphanages and turned into psycho evil ppl! So that's where Selina comes from...

Hazel-Beka: Thanks for the nice sentiments Beka...jk! Yeah, you and Una helped to convince me that I really needed to write something else so here it is! I hope you like this ending better!

Sorceress Vanessa: Well, you only had one review...maybe it was the last chapter you were remembering? Or maybe you didn't push the button or something? (shrugs) I don't know...I'm glad you liked it and here's what happens next! I hope you like it!

Nicky: HAHAHA!! When did you tell me about Kari's idea? The beginning of the year? HAHAHA! Only you (and me) would try to glare at ourselves...now, can you honestly tell me you liked that other ending over THIS one?

hobbit13: Oh, so that's how it was spelled...oops! That's why I should make you my beta reader! Well, you have to admit the whole show is basically about friendship (and Duel Monsters, and Yugi, and Spirits, and Yami, and the Millennium Items...) Neways...(blushes) yeah, I thought I had stopped putting myself down too. I guess it just snuck up on me...sorry. Glad you liked last chapter and here's the new one so even if it was a bad cliffie you don't need to hurt me anymore!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Changing the Rules

* * *

_Serafina came forward, staring at Selina as she exclaimed, "Selina! Please stop this! We can help you!"_

The dark figure of Selina smiled sinisterly as she looked over to her lighter half before a burst of evil laughter escaped her and filled the area so that chills ran up the spines of everyone in the vicinity.

"And just how do you think you can help me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Look, I know why you're doing all this. You're lonely and you think if you take over people will respect you, but that's not true! You'll never get any true respect like that. People will only be afraid of you and you'll never have a chance at friendship. I know you think that anyone that gets close to you will just leave you, but that's not true. Not everyone is like that! Please let me help you, Selina. I want to be your friend."

Selina's glare seemed to falter for a moment, or maybe it just lost its sinister gleam, but whatever Selina was thinking, it appeared that she was truly taking what Serafina had to say into consideration.

The evil appeal returned a moment later, however, and Selina said, almost to herself, "No, I will never have friends. I won't give anyone that kind of power over me again. If I don't want to be hurt, I must make sure that I don't place myself in a position where I can be made vulnerable ever again!"

With that, her face hardened, becoming a stoic mask and she called out, pointing at the group, "Finish them off. I have no time to waste on such fools."

A sound of despair escaped Serafina's lips and she tried to speak again to Selina, but she was cut off as once more, the shadows tore through her, ripping her very breath from her. Pain rolled over her in waves as she sank to her knees, clutching at her heart with both hands, willing that the pain would go away.

The spasms were getting worse, and closer together. She and Yugi did not have much time left to be in the Shadow Realm before their energies were dispersed into the darkness. She just _had_ to get through to Selina before it was too late.

But what would happen if she could not convince Selina to help them? She would never get to see her grandparents again, not even to receive a scolding for being out too late. Tears sprang to Serafina's eyes as she imagined all the things that she would miss out on if her life ended now. No more friends, no more fun, no more flowers or blue skies. There would no longer be any rainbows for her or beautiful landscapes to explore. All that would be lost to her if she could not soothe Selina's heart of her fears.

No. She would _not_ let that happen. With new determination coursing through her, Serafina raised her head, opening her pain-filled eyes, and attempted to stand. Everyone was once again crowded around Yugi, but she could not be bothered by that now. She had a job to do and she would make sure it got done.

She staggered and nearly fell over again, but after closing her eyes and holding out her hands to catch herself if she fell, she regained her balance and continued on. Stopping ever few seconds to keep herself from falling over, a strong sense of vertigo overcoming her, Serafina took baby steps in Selina's direction, intending to pass through Yami and Bakura's barrier and make it over to her sister and from that point on do whatever she could to save her sister from the darkness that had taken control of her.

Yami and Bakura were trying to keep up their shield to keep the Duel Monster attacks away from the others, so far it was still holding up, but they were both beginning to loose their grips. Sweat poured down both of their faces and blurred their vision.

"Do you think we should try to summon our own monsters?" Yami asked Bakura through gritted teeth in his effort to hold the shield.

"I don't know. We're the only ones that can do it besides Yugi and Serafina, but they're both indisposed at the moment. We can't hold this shield forever, but I'm afraid we may have wasted too much energy as it is just trying to hold it up so far. If we decided to summon monsters, we might not be able to hold their energies long enough to get rid of all those monsters."

Yami growled in frustration, as the desperation of the situation flooded through him, discouraging him. The answer to this puzzle eluded him, if he could just figure out what he was supposed to _do!_ Serafina's speech loomed up in his thoughts and he considered the implications.

"Bakura," Yami said, "I think Serafina may be right. I think the only way we're going to get out of this is with Selina's help. We've got to get through to her!"

Bakura looked back at Serafina and watched as she took slow, tentative, _determined_ steps in their direction and looked over at Selina as she watched the proceedings with a look of grim satisfaction.

His eyes narrowed at her for a second before muttering to Yami, "I think you may be right. We need to talk to her. Convince her that this isn't what she wants, and I think I know something that might help."

"Well, whatever it is could you hurry up with it! I don't know about you, but I can't hold this all day..."

"Selina!" Bakura called.

Serafina looked up, glancing between the two warily. She hoped they would not do anything that incensed Selina. She HAD to get over there to her before Yami and Bakura ruined everything; after all, they had been the most opposed to her plan, if you did not count Joey.

"Selina," Bakura repeated once he had her attention. "Either you let us free of this place or your soul will be dispersed in the shadows with the rest of us!"

"Is that a threat? You are in no position to be-"

"I don't need to make threats. You're the one that's doing it to yourself! You see your hikari?!"

Everyone looked over at Serafina, who was once again being assaulted by the forces of the Shadow Realm.

"If you let her soul die then your will as well! If you don't save her, you'll both be lost forever."

Selina's eyes widened at that statement, but then narrowed again in distrust. "Oh, and how do I know you're telling the truth?!"

"Because, it's happened to me before! Before Ryou and I became friends I would always be sent to the Shadow Realm. After I found my way out the first time I made regular trips back so that I could explore and figure out all the spots where the barrier was weak. Usually, Ryou annoyed me with his whining and talking so I would deposit him in the Shadow Realm and leave him."

Bakura felt Ryou shudder through the link as he recalled the same events.

"One time I left him and was having so much trouble finding a weakness in the part of the Shadow Realm that I was in that I forgot all about my hikari. After a while I began to feel a pain in my chest, it was growing every second and I just couldn't figure out why.

When I checked my link with Ryou, I found that it was coming from him. At first I thought I'd just leave him to the shadows, but then I realized that his pain was affecting me as well. I knew then that if I didn't find and restore Ryou, we would both be destroyed by the darkness."

As if to emphasize his point, Selina gasped and gripped her chest with a hand, eyes wide with fear. Selina looked over at Serafina who was flat against the ground, limbs shaking, gasping like a goldfish out of water for a breath, but not being able to draw any.

"Fine then," Selina said, straightening back up, "I'll just bring Serafina back to her soul room," and then she attempted to do just that.

Serafina, on the other hand, had other plans. She had heard the conversation between the two yamis and knew that she might die, but she could not leave Yugi and the others.

When she felt the pull of her soul through the link, she resisted, struggling to call upon her own magic even though she had never used it before and had no idea how to summon it to herself.

Being proportionately matched in power with her own yami, once Serafina managed to bring out her magic in desperation, she was able to counter Selina and keep herself rooted as a physical entity.

Selina was beginning to become desperate herself. Her hikari was not cooperating with her and if she was killed then she would be too.

"What are you doing?!" Selina hissed at her other.

"I'm not letting you take me away from my friends! If you're going to kill them, then you're just going to have to get rid of me too. I won't leave them!"

Selina nearly growled in frustration. This was not working the way she had planned! If she wanted to get out of here, she would have to save all of the others as well. Selina did not know what to do, should she just throw away the opportunity of getting rid of Yugi and the other, but die herself? Or should she save them all including herself?

She thought it might just be worth it to kill Serafina and the others just to get her revenge, but her thoughts were halted when Serafina spoke up again.

"We could be friends if you wanted, Selina," Serafina said as she began to walk unsteadily forward some more. "We could all be friends and we would protect you the same way we protect each other now. I meant what I said when I told you if you became friends with me I would always stand with you. All you have to do is accept my offer and let me show you that I mean it."

Serafina was at the edge of Yami and Bakura's barrier now. They were the only ones close enough to stop her from crossing, but they were both struggling to uphold the shield and knew that if Serafina tried to go through, there would be nothing they could do to stop it and the shadow magic would be even more potent.

Serafina could very well die if she crossed that line, but there was no one that could stop her. Serafina took that last step and passed through the dome and fell to her knees with a gasp.

"Look out!" Yami cried as one of the Duel Monsters turned toward her and fired a spell.

Serafina just barely managed to duck out of the way, as she felt the fire blast of the Flame Swordsman pass over her head, whipping her hair into her face and singing her clothes and hair in the process.

The darkness of the Shadow Realm tore through her, ripping at her heart, shredding her soul into pieces. She could no longer stand up, nor could she even raise herself up onto her knees anymore. The only way she would be able to make it to Selina's side was if she crawled forward inch by inch.

Serafina was starting to doubt the intelligence of her decision as two more Duel Monsters turn toward her and began to fire attacks. Everyone on the inside of the dome shield held their breath collectively as they watched her. After she had given up her chance to live to help all of them, they felt their bond with her grow.

It had been there all along; it was just on a one-way receiver. Now that they knew it was there, they all tried to give a bit of their energy to help Serafina reach her goal and keep her from passing out.

Serafina managed to duck and roll out of the way of all the attacks, but it had cost her. Her whole body was shaking from the exertion and sweat poured down her, soaking her clothes, causing them to cling to her uncomfortably.

Still she did not give up; the fact that her energy was quickly becoming drained only increased her determination. She continued on until she was on hands and knees in front of Selina, who had stood watching her hikari with awe and confusion.

Why was she doing this? Why did Serafina want to reach her so badly just to show her that she would be Selina's friend? Why did she want to be Selina's friend so badly? It just did not make sense to Selina as she stood their gaping at the crumpled figure before her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Serafina tentatively stood. She almost collapsed again with her legs shaking so much underneath her. When she had finally reached her full height, Serafina looked into Selina's face and their eyes met. Icy blue met warm gray and Selina could not help but see the assurance shinning in Serafina's glittering orbs and the sincerity of Serafina's gift flowing through their link.

What neither of the two noticed were the three Duel Monsters coming steadily closer to them. Neither was ready when all three combined their attacks and sent them flying in the twins' direction.

Joey shouted, "LOOK OUT!!" and Serafina turned part of the way around.

Her eyes widened and she stepped more fully in front of Selina so she could shield her with her body. The spells connected and tore into her back, ripping off skin and sinew, causing blood to flow and Serafina collapsed against Selina, who caught her hikari and carefully lowered her to the ground.

The last of the ice melted from Selina's heart with that act of sacrifice from Serafina and she asked the one question that was burning the most within her, "Why?"

"Because," Serafina whispered in a raspy voice, "you're my sister..." she managed before going completely limp in Selina's arms.

Tears swirled in Selina's eyes as she stared at her hikari and sister. She may not have completely known how it was possible, but feeling the strength of Serafina's love flowing through their link at her was enough to convince her of the truth.

A new resolution filled Selina and the Duel Monsters disappeared. Yami and Bakura released their shield and both collapsed with exhaustion before Selina summoned all her shadow powers and transported them all back to the park where they started out.

Serafina was not completely gone yet and Selina would make sure she never would be and she resolved to accept Serafina's proposition and claim Serafina as her friend.

Never again would Selina seek the destruction of others for revenge; she had something much better after all...friendship.

-Owari-

* * *

A/N- Well, that wasn't that bad I guess. I can't really be objective so I guess it's up to you guys. Sorry for taking so long! I hope you liked that ending and hopefully I'll be able to think of something to write for the epilogue quickly so I can put it up for you all.

NOTE: I'm definitely writing an epilogue so look for it!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Love, SerafinaMoon


	9. Epilogue

A/N- Hey, minna! Well, here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! The EPILOGUE! The grand finale! I hope you like it.

Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying my writing! (even if I sometimes didn't write so well!) You all are most definitely the best of the best and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Look to the bottom for individual awards! (gives all of you big batch of your favorite cookies and a YGO plushy of your choice!)

Subieko: You're right, it wasn't just the orphanage. It was the fact that everybody she ever came to care about ended up leaving her. She was bitter and lonely and by the time she got to the orphanage, she was just so mad that when they started taunting her about what she lost she decided to take it out on the world around her. After all, her mom and sister left, her dad died, her friend Bakura was taken away when her step-father moved them, then he left, and finally Bakura left again in the Shadow Realm when he rejected her for what she was doing. She was lonely and hurt and just wanted to take it out on the people around her and who better to torture than Yugi who possessed a Millennium Item (and just b/c we love to torture him?)

Kali Minnamo: (blinks) uh...you're welcome. Wow, that was...odd. Was your caps lock stuck or something? Jk...sure, I'll promote the story, but what's the title exactly and who's it by? You had a bunch of typos in that review and it was kinda hard to read...I'll put the story up in my bio. Cool! You're going to write that story after all! That's great, just let me know when you get it up and I'll promote it too!

Hazel-Beka: yeah, well, Una was the one that called it a flame, but that was how I thought of it too – constructive critism...I'm glad you liked this ending better than the last one.

Sorceress Vanessa: Wow, I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you so much! You make me feel like writing this story is worth something. Thank you for the luck! I definitely needed it. I hope you like the epilogue even though it's short.

Una: Yeah, I know what you mean...I have 4 projects that I have to finish by the beginning of December and I have no idea how I'm supposed to do any of this!! My English teacher wants us to get 40 notecards worth of research done in a week while we're on vacation and some of us don't have access to the internet or a library!! She won't let us go to the library at our school and she's only letting us have 1 internet source...did you get that? ONLY ONE INTERNET SOURCE! I'm ready to sic Selina on her!! GRR...I really, REALLY don't like that woman! No, thank you for giving me a wake up call! I really needed it! (blushes) I'm glad you liked it so much! It makes all the trouble seem worth it. I can't wait for you to update! If this is the chapter that you told me about in that email then I'm only going to read it at home so I can cry and rant...Good luck on it!

* * *

Chapter 9- Epilogue

* * *

"Catch it! Don't let it get away!"

"Nice save!"

"Whoa! Good throw!"

"Hey, toss it over here!"

Serafina laughed in delight as the Frisbee soared her way. It had been three months since the incident with Selina in the Shadow Realm. The entire gang had come to the park for a picnic to relax and have fun.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Honda, Ryou, and Serafina were throwing a blue Frisbee back and forth on the grassy part of the park. The fountain was to the right of them, far enough away that the Frisbee would not be swept into it where they could not get it out, but close enough that it could be seen.

Serafina gazed over to it where all the yamis had congregated. The guys were sitting on the stones encasing the water while Selina sat on a blanket (with the food) in the grass.

Bakura, it seemed was telling a humorous (albeit embarrassing to Yami from the looks of his expression) story as Selina was chuckling behind her hand, trying to keep a straight face.

Ever since she had saved them from the Shadow Realm—and herself—she had become very shy and vulnerable, almost as if she was afraid they would take advantage of her kindness...or as she thought—her moment of weakness.

It had taken them ages to help her realize they were her friends now. She had been very afraid and insecure, if not even a tad bit angry still. When Serafina had finally awoken and been able to talk to Selina, she had confessed that the only real reason she had helped them was because she had been saving herself.

When Serafina had asked why she did not take advantage of Serafina's unconsciousness to just escape with Serafina and herself, Selina had seemed surprised at the idea before quickly masking it and muttering something about Bakura being able to find a way out anyway.

She thought Serafina had been fooled, but that was not the case. Serafina had just given her a small understanding smile and left it at that. Internally, of course, she was whooping with joy at the open display of goodness from her yami.

It was just as she thought—Selina might have been mean and hurtful, but she was not evil, not completely; she still had some sense of goodness even if she did not want to recognize it.

She and Bakura finally made up and became friends again; they were always hanging out together, therefore leaving Ryou and Serafina to talk to each other as they went out to have "fun."

Although Serafina was pretty sure that their idea of fun was not so fun to whoever just happened to be around at the time.

While Bakura and Selina got over their differences in almost no time at all, Yami and Joey took much longer to come around. At first, they had been almost hostile, threatening to harm Selina whether it was Serafina in control or not, but thanks to the help of Yugi and Tea (who gave too many friendship speeches for them to take) they began to calm down and see the change whenever Selina took control.

Soon they began to ask Serafina to come with them every once in a while, whenever they wanted to hang out. Before long, Serafina was inducted into their group, becoming an official member.

Of course, all that time spent with Serafina meant that they had to suffer Selina's presence as well, but before too long, they began to see the goodness in Selina too (not that she never reverted back to her old self from time to time).

At the times when Serafina would catch Selina brooding and thinking dark thoughts of revenge, she would remind her of their bond of friendship and how Selina could always turn to her if she needed. When that did not work, Serafina would pull out the big guns—the little sister act.

She would give Selina a hug and tell her how much she was glad they were together again. It only took a few moments before Selina broke down and sighed before returning the hug and stating the same.

While Selina was far from mended, she was definitely getting better. She was relaxed most of the time and whenever she was with Bakura and Yami, she almost always had a smile on her face.

Not to say her ice cold mask did not come up every now and then, like when she was feeling angry or sad, but it was not seen as much as it used to. She had made Serafina her confidant and began to tell her about her life and the past experiences that helped fuel her rage, and all the while, Serafina would listen patiently and give her the love she so thoroughly needed (with the help of their grandparents).

It seemed so odd that after all the rejection and hurt felt by Serafina and Selina they could actually come together and make amends.

It just went to show that no matter what happened in the fight of good and evil, light and dark, there was always a perfect balance...

"Hey, Serafina! Here, catch!" Joey shouted, startling her from her contemplation.

Serafina smiled at the others, laughing as she caught the disk and threw it back and she knew...no matter what happened with her and Selina now...they would _always_ be partners.

Even when more darkness and trouble came, they would face it head on...together.

For now, they would enjoy the warm air and sunshine and relax in the park.

* * *

A/N- It was short! I know and I'm sorry, but that was all I could come up with. It seemed like I was just rambling anyway...I hate, no ABHORE being discursive. You loose too much dignity that way so I figured I'd just end it before I lost myself completely (to the dark side...jk). At least I got it up this week. I tried over the weekend, but FF.N wasn't working for me.

NOTICE: For those of you that are worried about loosing me (not that there is many of you) I've already got another story idea...(I am such an idiot! I have too much to do as it is!) It's called Darkened Soul—something begins to take over Yugi and it's not good...It is just the idea...there's no real plot yet so it could take a while before it gets up...besides, I have three other...no, wait, it's more than that...anyway, stories that I'm working on so don't expect anything.

AWARDS:

Hobbit13: Thank you for being my unofficial beta reader! You've spotted my mistakes and helped me become a better writer! Thank you! (gives you special paper with your fav YGO character as the heading and a watermark along with all of that character's merchandise!)

Una/Hazel-Beka: Thank you guys for being true friends and for giving me a wake up call when I wasn't doing my best! Thanks for your dedication and help! (gives you fav YGO character plushies and a bag of your favorite cookies each! XXX)

Sorceress Vanessa: Thank you for giving me encouragement and luck for each and every chapter! (gives you wishes of good luck for all of your stories as well as your fav YGO character plushy!...not to mention a bag full of candy of your choice!)

Nicky: Thanks for listening to all my rants and helping me to lighten up whenever I became a bit too serious...(when I thought my chaps sucked and you told me they didn't)! Thank you for being my friend and sticking w/me all this time...you must get tired of seeing me all the time...(gives you manga books! –after all, you're the girl that didn't mind missing the once in a lifetime opportunity if it meant she could get a manga book...now you can let me borrow them...lol! oh, and good luck on your test in ALG.)

Kali Minnamo: Thank you for all of your great ideas! I will totally sponsor you and this story idea you have! Just let me know when you get it up! (gives you muses to help with your new story, plushies of all the characters in this story and a bag of YGO merchandise!)

Subieko: Thank you for your loyalty to Serafina and her fight against darkness. (gives you Serafina plushy and another one of any character from YGO of your choice plus a bunch of YGO merchandise as well as temporary muses for your story...they don't last long so use them well!)

Well, that is the last of Rampage of Death...I hope you all enjoyed our time together! I sure did and I'm glad that I got to know each of you and become friends with so many wonderful people even if there probably is no chance whatsoever of us meeting up in the "real" world.

Love,

Serafina & Selina Moon


End file.
